Teen Titans: Redemption
by Forsvaret-Komandir
Summary: A Founding Member of the Teen Titans is haunted by what he is and what he has done. When given the opportunity, he chooses to better himself. With new friends, connections, and a budding crush/love, he will look towards the future for hope. However, his past is not so forgetful. How will the other Titans react? DISCONTINUED! Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello new readers, welcome to my new story. This was a cartoon from my childhood, and I thought it would be neat to write about it. I don't have much to say other than that. Nice and brief.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Origins

There were a few clouds in the night sky. The sounds of sirens filling the air as emergency vehicles sped down the different streets of Jump City. Not many people were out, but that didn't bother Dante.

Anyone who looked at the teen would not look twice. A leather jacket that darkened his face; nothing but his eyes and jaws showed through the darkness. If you looked closely, a design that one would see as a tattoo. He wore basics jeans that were not too tight, but also not baggy. His shoes were just basic shoes, a gray color that drew no interest.

This was no ordinary teen though, for he had gifts. Well, he doesn't consider them gifts. Anyone who knew of his 'gifts' would be drawn away. You may be asking: 'what are they?' He has most of the abilities that a living weapon would have. The ability to heal any wound, to rip the turret off the body of a tank with ease and jump hundreds of feet into the air, and speed that would allow him to run up walls of skyscrapers. His agility was unmatched by anyone.

That wasn't the part that would freak people out though. He has the abilities akin to that of Prototype's Alex Mercer. He could wield his own claws, blades, clubs and whatnot that could cut through anything and near indestructible.

Dante looked down to the ground as a couple walked past him. Based on his past experiences with people, he does not want them to interact with him. He had been designed for one task, to kill. He escaped that life narrowly and only wants to provide positive change. He has not gotten that chance, yet.

Dante heard the couple gasp to themselves and he looked up. A green ball of fire steaked across the heavens and landed somewhere more in town. There was an explosion of green at where the object had landed. Without arousing the suspicion of those around him, Dante made his way into an alley before jumping up to the roofs of the buildings around him. He made with haste towards where the light had landed.

Regardless of what other's felt about him, he was going to provide assistance if this was a threat. He jumped from roof to roof, enjoying the night air as he sailed between buildings. He finally made it to what looked like the center of the city, and there was quite the interaction going on. Broken cars and open flames littered the street, and the balcony over a pizza place was being held up by a bent bar.

There was a duel going on between two people around his age. The guy had black, spiked hair and was wearing a red, green, black, and yellow outfit… wait, that was Robin. Dante looked on in disbelief. He spoke to himself as other noises of the fight went on. "Robin? This is not his City."

The other individual was a girl with fiery, red hair. Her eyes glowed green, she wore what seemed to be some kind of armor and a crown, face thingy. She had cuffs that were covering her hands indicating that she was some kind of prisoner.

Robin threw a smoke bomb at her while he did a flip over her. He looked at her with a glare as she seemed to be unaffected. Dante looked on and went wide eyed when she kicked up a car with her foot. 'Ok, I need to stop her from doing anymore damage.'

Dante jumped down just as she kicked the car at Robin and it flew right over him. Before it could make it much further, Dante used his body to block the car from flying into the buildings behind him. 'Damn, she must be close to as strong as I am.' He landed on the car that was fucked up. Robin and the girl looked on with surprise at his arrival, and Dante took this to his advantage, and rushed the girl and kicked her a few hundred feet back.

As intimidation, the metahuman turned his arms into claws. They were mostly black with red here and there, spikes protruded from them and the claws were like knives the shined from the flames that were set earlier. He looked back to the boy wonder, and he looked at Dante as he froze. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to help containing her."

Dante looked forward once again see the red-head fly forward at him and punch him backwards. He skidded a far way as his head slightly rung from the punch. He looked up to see Robin deliver a mighty strike with his staff for it to only shatter. He looked on with surprise as the girl spoke, "Zota."

'Well, I guess that confirms she is either very exotic, or she is an alien.' Dante was about to rush forward to assist Robin when a green ram struck the alien to the side and change into some green, humanoid person. Dante approached the duo as the green one was speaking to Robin with a salute. "Ex-Doom Patrol Member Beast Boy, sir. How can I help…" He then went wide eyed. "Wowsers, you're Robin, aren't you, sir?"

Robin gave the changling a serious look, "Well, you can start by not calling me 'sir'."

Dante spoke up, "What has happened here to result in you guys attacking each other?" He changed his arms back into, well, his arms. Beast Boy looked on to him with amazement.

"I don't know, but I am determined to find out." He punched his hand.

Beast Boy didn't break from his military-esque stance and speech, "Well, let me just say that it is a real honor to be-"

He was interrupted by Robin who was spoke to him, but Dante's eyes were drawn to the girl lift the bus ready to throw it at them. He was getting in ready position to catch it when Beast Boy yanked him out of the way. Another figure jumped out of the shadows and caught the bus that was careening through the air.

The person was large in stature, sporting a grey hoodie, gloves, and black pants. If you looked closely, you could make out the red eye from the shadow his hood casted on his face. "YO! Who is here messing up my neighborhood?!"

Dante got to his feet as Beast Boy answered his question. "She started it." He pointed onward to the alien who was slowly approaching them all. With a ton of effort, she swung he cuffs down and shook the ground. The brace covering her hands fell away as she aimed onward at the group with green, glowing hands.

Dante spoke to himself, "Oh, shit." He ducked behind a shield that projected from his arm as she began to fire on the group. The moment after the explosion ceased, the group of four heroes charged her as she began a barrage of starblasts aimed at them. The surrounding area took massive damage as they missed their mark. Dante stuck with the group as to not become a sole target of her attack.

The group hid behind a bus as the alien was taking a break from her attack. The large figure spoke up, "Girl's gonna wreck the who city."

Robin, "I won't let her. I won't lose this fight."

Dante looked at Robin with a scowl, "You mean WE are not going to let her and we won't lose this fight. We are in this together, now."

Robin didn't say anything else as the group charged out to engage once again. Only, an apparition of a giant raven blocked their way.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." We all turned around to see a girl in a blue cloak. She gave them an uninterested look. Dante eased himself into a less aggressive stance just like the rest of the group.

"She is right. This girl will not give up the fight. We must try something else." The girl looked away as she slowly put down her barrier. The alien's hands were releasing stem from all the heat they caused.

Robin spoke up. "I have an idea for that, just stand down."

"What? You think you the boss or somethin'?" Dante pulled back the large figure before he decided to start a fight. The figure looked back at him with a glare which gave Dante a look at his face. 'Huh, must be some kind of cyborg.' Dante shook his head at the cyborg.

"Just give me a chance." Robin began to walk forward towards the hostile girl. As he was about five feet away, the girl stood up and advanced on the boy wonder. He hands glowed like before, but she didn't shoot yet.

"Guckta." She seemed like she wasn't interested in any bullshit.

To the groups relief, Robin seemed to try and be nonthreatening. "Easy, my name is Robin, and I don't want to hurt you. I am just here to help." He seemed to be trying to pull something out of his belt after he said this. Dante tensed at what may unfold here.

"Guckta. Guckta Buhalgna." She approached closer to Robin when he pulled out something that would free her from her binds.

"It's Okay. Look." He showed it to her, but there were no other movements. Even the other teens didn't dare to move, afraid of retaliation from the alien.

He approached to free her from her binds, and she seemed to relax and let him. Her eyes went from a glowing green to something that looked close to human. Other than the fact that they were green, of course.

Her binds fell to the ground as she rubbed her wrists. "There, now maybe we can be-" He was cut shorts with a kiss being laid upon his lips from the alien girl.

Dante's eyes went wide at this display, Robin seemed just as surprised that the action. As fast as it had started, it ended with the girl pushing him back to the ground. She spoke up, and this time Dante and the others could understand. "If you wish to not be destroyed, you will leave me alone." She shot into the sky leaving everyone speechless.

After a few seconds, Beast Boy spoke to the cyborg. "Soooo… I'm Beast Boy, who are you?"

The man, or machine if you want to view him as that, didn't respond to Beast Boy. Dante looked around thinking, 'these guys need to lighten up.'

Beast Boy turned his attention to Dante, who had no intention in giving up his name. He already knew that the green one was going to ask him about it. "What about you?"

"Apex. Just call me Apex." The was the name he was given when he was created, why not use it now.

"Cool." There was not chatter amongst the heroes. The only sounds that could be heard was the open flames that still burned at the shell of some cars and a bus.

The cyborg spoke up, "Well, whoever she was, the girl sure knows how to make an impression."

Dante, or Apex as he shall be called, just grunted in agreement while Beast Boy's was more verbal. "I think we made a pretty good impression. Crazy space girl's gone, the city's saved, mission accomplished. Right, sir?"

Robin looked at the changling stonily, "Seriously, stop calling me that."

"Roger."

"Looks like we are done here, I appreciate the help." He started to walk away from the group not looking back.

The mage spoke with no feeling in her voice, "You're going to track down the alien?" Her face gave off no emotion.

"I have to find out if she is a threat." Apex started to walk up behind Robin because he would probably need backup while the cyborg said something else about 'another kiss'. Probably had to do with Robin.

Beast Boy caught up with Robin as well, "Hey, sir- uh- I mean Robin, do you maybe-"

Robin cut him off before he could continue. "Sorry, I just went solo. I'm not really looking to join a team."

This stopped Apex from continuing because he was not really driven to 'hang out' with anyone. He was going to find this girl alone. He seemed to have the greatest chance at survival, anyways. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

Apex looked at the smaller, green teen. "I'm not really the connecting type. You don't really want me as a friend anyways…" Apex left while Beast Boy was rejected by the other teens as well. That was, until he heard the cyborg drop his hood and turn around to the changling.

"There! Take a good, long look! I had an accident and now I'm a monster, alright. A cyborg." Apex stopped right in his tracks and looked at the half-man-half-machine. 'A monster? He doesn't even know what a monster is and can do.'

"Cyborg? Coooooooool. You're like Robotman 2.0." He seemed to check him out at all angles. Cyborg was slightly surprised by this, but Apex tuned it out when he saw a giant, alien ship approaching the coastline from over the city. It took a second for the other teens to see it as well.

A projectile was dropped from the bottom of the ship and landing on a small island off the coast. Cyborg looked over to where it landed. "Looks like space girl has friends."

"Or enemies." This startled Apex since he didn't even hear Robin return from wherever he was going.

The object began to project a giant image of a lizardman. " _People of Earth, we come to your planet to hunt an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute_." With that, the hologram of the grotesque lizard faded, and the ship started to open allowing some of the aliens to board.

"That is a big ship," Cyborg said with little emotion showing through his hood.

"And those are some scary looking aliens." Beast Boy followed up. Apex looked between the green teen and the aliens leaving the ship. He was wondering how the changling was able to see that far…

The hooded girl moved up a little to put in her own thought, "They told us not to interfere."

"I am starting to think that she isn't the one that we should be worried about." Apex looked on as the swarm started to approach the city.

Apex looked over to Robin, and he already knew that the teen was planning on chasing down the girl. Cyborg had to confirm that. "You are still going after her, aren't you?"

"Can we come, too?" Apex smiled a little at the rest of the group when he looked on Robin. He was hoping that the boy wonder would want to team up. This was the farthest in any form of interaction in a long time, and he did not want to lose it for a while.

"If we are going to find this girl, it is best that we stick together." Apex hoped his words swayed Robin.

"I suppose I could team up, just this once." We all had traces of a smile on our faces as we began to walk away. That would be true, except for one, cloaked figure. She seemed to look down at the ground a little.

Apex turned around, "Aren't you coming?" The others seemed to notice when he spoke to her.

She spoke in her usual monotoned voice, "I'm not the hero type. Trust me, if you knew who I really am, you wouldn't want me around." She turned around to face the other way.

Apex put a hand on her shoulder, "I can see that is not true. I am the one who doesn't look like the hero type. So, come with us, prove yourself wrong."

She seemed to have a small smile at this. Apex continued to ask, "So… What is your name if you don't mind me asking."

"It's Raven. Don't worry about telling me yours, I already heard." Apex smiled and nodded.

They continued on their way when Beast Boy spoke to Apex, "You are dressed weird for a hero. And you claw ability was really cool… and creepy."

Apex looked at him with a raise brow. "I don't consider myself a hero, and thanks, but also not?" He really didn't know how to respond. He guesses that he is alright with the comment.

They had ended up in an alley. A few of the aliens tracking the girl were making a mess before they split off into the night sky. Robin turned back to the group, "Alright, we need some way to track-"

He was cut off by Raven, "She's near." Everyone was mildly confused at how she could possibly know. Apex chuckled a little. "I can sense things." Raven seemed slightly nervous when saying this.

Beast Boy changed into a Bloodhound to try and find her scent. Cyborg showed his arm when fiddling with it, "There's a sonic analyzer build into my arm. If she is around, I will hear it."

"Good."

Beast Boy finally changed back into his 'normal' self. "I got her trail."

Cyborgs arms stated, "And I can hear her heart beat."

The group all moved out to a movie theater, but there was a giant hole burned into the side of the building. Apex's guess, she was here or had been there. When they went into the building, they were met with an amusing sight. The girl was literally throwing whatever was around into her mouth as if she hadn't eaten in years.

Apex whispered to the mage, who was standing right by him. "That is an interesting way of eating." He got a chuckle for his efforts.

Beast Boy decided to make their presence known, "Uhhh, those taste better without the wrapper."

She stopped her pigging out and got into an aggressive defensive position, with the glowing, green orbs in her hands and glowing eyes. The group took a step back while Robin put his hands up trying to ease the alien. "It's alright. We are friends, remember."

This did not ease the girl at all as she became accusatory. "Friends? Why?" She advanced on the group while the group stepped back. "For what purpose did you free me?" Damn, this girl did not know how to read situations.

"Just… trying to be nice." Robin was slightly nervous at her posturing, as was everyone else.

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet. Closest it _Rutha_ , weak."

"Well nice means nice." Cyborg was getting irritated, and so was Apex.

Apex finished for Cyborg, "And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner." His voice was cold and straight to the point.

She seemed to settle down as her defenses dropped, much to the satisfaction of the teens. "Not prisoner, I am… prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel to live out my days as their servant."

The girl in the cloak pitched in, "And the Citadel are…"

"Not. Nice." Apex gave himself a mental high five knowing that the 'Gordanians', as they are called, were going to be the ones that bring the trouble.

"Then you're not going with them. Not if I have anything to say about it." Robin walked up to the alien when he spoke to her.

"Umm, don't you mean we?" The question was never answered when the wall was blown up. The others flew back while Apex blocked the brick and explosion with his massive blade that replaced his arm. The Gordanians were waiting outside the building.

"Seize her." The group smiled at each other as they engaged the enemies. Cyborg when at them with his fists, Beast Boy as a Rhino, and the alien girl taking out a half dozen at a time. Robin wielded his staff and smacked them with insane accuracy while the mage used magic of some kind. Apex cut their spears in half with ease while delivering some nonlethal strikes to their bodies.

The fight was taken outside when the alien flew around chucking plasma orbs at the enemy. She was successful until she was brought to the ground with one of the lizards standing over her threateningly. Apex and Robin saw this and they nodded to each other in a knowing way. Robin shoved one of the Gordanians back while Apex kicked him to the one standing over the girl. They smacked into each other and flew a few hundred feet down the street.

"Nice kick." Apex nodded to Robin in acknowledgment before engaging more lizard people. Meanwhile, Robin turned around and gave a smile to the alien girl. Cyborg seemed to have some trouble when a bunch of blasts took away his clothing. Underneath was his cybernetic body, which Apex thought was cool. This seemed to just piss him off when he took his fighting to the next level.

He was being attacked even more, as he was overwhelmed by the attacks. Beast Boy helped him out while Apex turned his arm into a whip with a menacing blade on the end. He was taking out some of the aliens from the sky by piercing their hides and dragging them to the ground. Raven used a road light to take a few others from the sky.

The lizards seemed to have enough of the fighting as they took off into the night sky. Apex reverted his arm back to its original structure. The red-headed girl spoke, "I believe you expression is… thanks."

Cyborg looked over himself with sadness, "Awww man, my suit."

Beast Boy didn't seem to sad about that as he complimented Cyborg, "So? You look way cooler without it."

Cyborg went in the offensive as he towered over the changling, "Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask."

The green guy seemed really sad by this, "Goofy… My mask is cool. Isn't it? Raven? Apex?"

Raven shook her head no while Apex just smiled at him, "No, it most definitely is not." Apex did not take pity on the small one.

"Ehh, what about my secret identity?" He pulled on the bottom of his mask.

"What secret identity? You're green." Apex nodded at the mage's words.

"Ehhhhh. Mmmmmmmm." He made a few more noises as he couldn't refute her argument. So, he just took off the mask showing off more green, especially his unkempt, green hair.

"This isn't over. Now that we have interfered-" Robin didn't get to finish what he said when the alien spoke up.

"Trogar will strike harder. It is only a matter of-" Once again, someone didn't get to finish what they were going to say before they were interrupted.

"Fools! The Earth scrum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall. Be. Destroyed." The hologram of the Lizard King dissipated while their ship began to fly back over the city. They aimed their massive particle cannon down at the city.

Raven said one word. "Great."

Apex, while still looking up, responded, "I agree. We are fucked."

No one moved as they were still trying to figure out a plan. "So, after trashing the pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we have managed to make a humungous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town."

Cyborg deadpanned, "Go team."

Apex, "Yep."

It wasn't even after a second when the blame game started. The alien girl started, "All the fault is yours. I commanded you leave alone but you insisted on the being nice." Her head seemed to grow from Apex's point of view as she shouted at Robin.

"My fault!? You blast me, you kiss me, but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon!" A little bit of tension was going on as a red charge was going between their heads.

As they shouted, Beast Boy seemed to want to start a shouting match with Cyborg. "We are doomed! I can't believe that I let you talk me into this." Ummmm, what? They didn't even know each other for that long of time.

"Say what! I was ready to walk-" Raven was rubbing her temples as she was surprised Apex was just standing their irritated. He looked over to her and saw she was in a similar state.

He had enough, "QUIET!" He pulled down his hood to reveal the rest of his face along with the shortish, blond hair spiked forward in a messy way. Everyone went silent. He needed to get their attention, so he had to show them the seriousness on his own face. "Bickering will get us nowhere except death. We started this together, we are going to _finish_ this together." There was a sharpness to each of his words to put emphasis on what he was trying to convey.

Robin stepped forward. "He's right. It doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it, and we will get out of it, together."

Everyone nodded in understanding. "Come on, we've got a city to save."

Apex looked to their de facto leader. "So, what is the plan, chief."

The group was teleported into the giant ship with the help of Raven, who used her teleportation to get the group to the ship. It seems that there were massive preparations going on to blow up the city. Guards were running down the hall, some beam in the hall made sounds as if it were charging up.

The black ball that encased the group faded away while Beast Boy shivered. "Uhhhhhhhh, that dark energy stuff gives me the-"

He noticed that Raven was looking at him with her usual, emotionless look. "Uhhh, I mean, it's cool." He gave her thumbs up when saying this trying not piss her off.

Apex just shrugged at Beast Boy, "I thought is was calming." He looked around the halls to see what could be coming along with Robin.

Robin whispered, "We have to get to the firing controls. There isn't much time." He lead the group while the alien followed right behind him. Cyborg and Apex looked around to see that Raven was not following.

Cyborg broke her thoughts, "Mind telling me why you're always by yourself."

"You heard the kid, I don't exactly fit in." Cyborg smiled slightly at this while Apex stepped up.

"He's green, half of Cyborg is metal, she's from space, and I'm basically a monster. You fit in juuuust fine." He pointed at Beast Boy, Cyborg, the alien girl, and himself as he gave those descriptions respectively. He made a sweeping motion for her to lead ahead of the two teens.

Meanwhile ahead, Robin was still sneaking about with the alien in tow. She broke the silence, "I bring you a-apology." She had trouble speaking some of the words as she said this.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled, too."

"And again, you are nice. On my world, only my Kanorphga has shown me such kindness." She had a small smile as she spoke to the spiked-haired teen.

"Well, things are different here." There was a moment of silence as they just looked at one another. The alien girl blushed under his gaze.

That moment was shattered with Beast Boy pointing ahead of them, "Ummm, guys? I think they know we're here." The lizard guards surrounded the group from the front and the back.

Apex drew out a claw for one arm and a blade for the other when getting into his ready position. "Haven't they learned."

In the control room, the weapon could be seen getting ready to fire. Many of the Gordanians were working at their posts in trying to keep the ship operational. One of the beasts turned around to face his leader, who was larger than the rest of the lizards. "Lord Trogar, the weapon has reached full power."

Lord Trogar turned around in his swivel-like chair and addressed his subordinate. He spoke in his grisly voice, "Then begin the firing sequence." The Gordanians began to punch at a bunch of buttons at their leaders' command. The timer that was written in an alien language. "The Earth scum shall learn, it takes more than six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogar!" He stood up when he spoke this. The weapon began to light up.

Before anything else could happen, the doors in the back of the room blew open to show the six heroes on the other side. "We're not six heroes, we're one team."

"And saying that you are 'mighty' is just a delusion of grandeur," Apex taunted at the alien leader.

Lord Trogar roared at the heroes, and his warriors attacked. The young heroes attacked as well.

Each of them going through their own sequence of movers. Robin and Cyborg both fighting with their own fists, Beast Boy taking on the enemy as a kangaroo, the alien girl taking them on with her powered-up fists, and Apex cutting them down with injuries, so they couldn't continue to fight.

Beast Boy was fighting some of them, rapidly changing between his usual form and that of a kangaroo when he was struck in the side. The flew up and hit the side of the ceiling before being caught by Apex by the back of his uniform. Raven came to their aid to by blocking on of them with a conjured shield. Apex looked over to her with a smile, "Thanks for the block." He set down the changling before it looked like Raven was getting overwhelmed. She was laying on the ground waiting for the Gordanian to hit her only for Apex to kick the lizard across the room.

He helped her up by the hand, "Now we are even."

They didn't stop fighting for long when they both engaged the enemy once more. Robin seemed to be having trouble with their leader as he was plucked from the air mid-attack and thrown against the wall.

The alien girl gasped at this display, "Robin!" She through some of her green energy bolts at Trogar as the smoke soon concealed his current state. He soon jumped through the smoke and grabbed her from the air. His hand was able to wrap around her frame easily as she struggled against him. He hit her against the ground a few times before she was able to get a strike on his face.

He recoiled to see the half robotic man charging him, which followed an uppercut to the face. The alien girl assisted him in his strikes as they both seemed to prevail over the lizard king. Well, it only lasted for a while before Trogar regained his bearings and delivered strikes to Cyborg, then the girl, and to them both. It was odd to see how things can change so quickly.

Apex engaged the enraged alien king as he bought time for Robin, Cyborg, and the warrior girl. While that was happening, Robin had to find a way to help them in the battle. His thought, it would be through Cyborg. "Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?"

"I can try." Just then, Apex was backhanded into a control console on the side of the room, which utterly decimated it. Lord Trogar now had lacerations across his body from his fight with Apex. That didn't stop him from fighting on, though. His warriors were lined up behind him ready to attack the trio.

His attention was brought away from the group of three and to the mage helping the changling when she spoke. "Get away from my friends. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The control center experienced an explosion that caused the ship to crash-land into the waters below.

Many of the Gordanians laid around defeated. The group seemed to be mostly unharmed. Apex picked himself up from the control console and approached the mage. "That was pretty effective. Should start with that next time." A small blush appeared on her face from embarrassment until it was broken by the still active Lord Trogar. He towered over Apex, Raven, and Beast Boy. Apex got ready to defend himself and the other two with his blade and claw.

Lord Trogar was Apex's claw and he extended his own close to the same length. He was about to strike until a blue, concussive blaster struck him in the back. Cyborg was behind him with his newly modified arm cannon held up. A little bit of smoke came out the barrel of the blaster.

"Alright, I'm only going to say this once." He smirked. "Boo-ya."

The sun was starting to rise as the group overlooked the city from an island. Not any island, but the one that held the hologram projector. There was a change in the mood as the bad guy was defeated.

"That's quite a view." Raven spoke, also having her hood down for the first time.

Cyborg responded, "Somebody ought to build a house out here."

Beast Boy started to prod Raven from the side as he spoke up. "Yeah, if you like sunshine, and the beach…"

Apex thought it was slightly funny since it was the exact opposite of the mage's personally. She thought so, too, as she let out a small laugh. "You know, you're kinda funny."

He took major pride in this as diamonds showed in his eyes and he became excited. "You think I'm funny. Oh-ho-ho, Dude! I know some jokes."

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her head as she realized her mistake. Apex laughed at this more than he did as Beast Boy's joke. "I think she is regretting her compliment toward you." He started to walk away from the group without them noticing.

A figure approached behind them showing off a new look. "Please, I look… nice?" The alien girl had a drastic change of attire from before. She no longer wore the headpiece from before, and it showed off her hairstyle a little better. Her clothing was more… revealing of the arms, stomach, and legs since she no longer had the armor. She wore a purple skirt and shirt, forearm guards, and long, purple boots.

Robin was the one to approach the girl and speak up. "I still don't know your name."

"In your language, it would be Star Fire."

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire." Robin smiled.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help. And I wish to ask permission to remain here, where the people are most strange, but also most… kind." She and Robin looked away from one another as they blushed.

Raven spoke while Robin couldn't at the moment, "You don't need our permission."

Robin collected himself once more before speaking up, "But if you want our friendship, you've got it."

Cyborg added, "Guess we could all use new friends."

Beast Boy was the last of the group, minus one, to talk, "Besides, we kinda made a good team."

"I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these." Robin held out come communication devices for everyone to take. One remained, and Robin held on to it to be able to give it to one last hero.

Cyborg added, "Made them out of my own circuits."

"When there is trouble, you know who to call." The group stuck around the island a second before Robin looked at the surroundings. "Have you guys seen Apex. I have a comm for him."

Cyborg, too, looked around. "He was with us a second ago."

They began to look around the island when Robin found Apex looking out at the sunshine while sitting on the beach. "Any reason that you are alone?"

Apex looked around quickly to see that it was Robin. He looked back at the sea when he spoke. "Not really, just thinking about what happened. Crazy night."

"Yeah… By the way, this is for you." He held out the communication device for Apex to take, which he did. "It is so that we can all stay in touch."

"You want to keep in touch? With me?" He was a little baffled. "Did you not see my powers? I am a monster, an untamable weapon."

"That is not what I see. You were a pivotal member of the team." He smiled at Apex.

Apex smiled, "I see that you are becoming more of a team player." Robins smile faded a little bit. Apex continued, "I think that this showed that the city needs us. Not just six separate 'heroes', but as one team, just like you said."

Robin began to think on this as the others began close in on the two. Robin was still in deep thought. Beast Boy spoke up, "Sooooo, anyone want to get some pizza?"

No one got to answer when they were suddenly greeted by a helicopter coming their way. From the seal that was printed on the side, it was the mayor's office. The group wondered what this could be about, probably some thanks for saving the city.

The chopper landed, and the mayor stepped out to greet the teens. "Hello, young heroes. I believe I should begin this by saying thank you for saving our city."

He shook each of our hands before Robin spoke up, "No need for the thanks, we were only doing our duty." The others nodded at the Boy Wonders' response.

"That brings me to my second part, or as I will say, an offer." He waited for the group to respond.

Apex stepped forward, "What offer?"

"We have received countless calls this morning alone requesting we fund a superhero division. So, I want to offer you a chance to protect this city for the foreseeable future."

Apex looked at Robin as if to say, 'looks like I'm not the only one who thinks so'. Robin seemed to be deep in thought as the group looked at him. Everyone trusted his judgement, and they would go along with any decision he made. It wasn't like any of them had somewhere to go, some of them didn't even have homes to live in.

Robin finally piped up, "I think that we all accept." The group nodded to his words.

The mayor grinned at their response. "Terrific! Shall we work out the details, then?"

Robin nodded, and the mayor headed back to the chopper and waited for Robin as he seemed to take up the leadership position. He turned to us before leaving, "I will work out the plans with the mayor. You guy can do what you want for the time being. I will contact you guys when I have finished up."

He turned to leave and entered the chopper where it was to take off and go to city hall. The helicopters rotor noise drifted into the background when Apex spoke up, "Soooo. Pizza you said?" Beast Boy nodded. "I could go for a slice."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked my take on the origins of the Teen Titans, I remember the good days when this show was running. It was simply fantastic.**

 **If you guys want to know Apex/Dante's abilities, just look up Alex Mercer from Prototype. I wanted a character who had a conflicted self-image, and I liked playing that game so I was like 'what the hell'. I do not own any share in Prototype nor in the Teen Titans franchise.**

 **As for next update, since I am prioritizing another story, I will not update this story as often. It is just an outlet for thought. So until then, Favorite, Follow, and/or Review and I would appreciate it.**

 **-Forsvaret-Komandir**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW, it has been quite some time since I have updated this story. The work has been slow, but I have finally finished this chapter. Sorry for taking this long, my motivation has been quite low for not only this story, but my other one, too.**

 **Anyway, I have nothing else to talk about. I bring you Chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends

The aroma of pizza filled the noses of the group. Cyborg seemed to forget being exposed, with mechanical parts out to the public as he and Beast Boy devoured a large section of the pizza. While they made a ruckus, Starfire prodded the food with her hand. It seemed as if she were checking if it were a threat or if it were alive. Raven used her powers to hold her pizza as she ate, and Apex was savoring the flavors.

As Starfire continued to prod her food, she asked about it. "So, tell me, what is this 'pizza'?"

Beast Boy stopped his eating with a surprised look on his face, "WHAT?! You don't know what pizza is? Dude, it is the greatest food in the entire universe!"

Cyborg took this opportunity to take a slice away from Beast Boy, who did not take kindly to that. They started to wrestle for the slice. This left Apex to split them up, which he was able to do with ease. Raven looked at the alien girl while all this commotion was happening. She spoke with her usual, dead voice. "If you want to know about it, just try and eat it."

Starfire hesitated for a second before taking her first bite. The reaction was instantaneous as her face lit up in amazement. She spoke with a slightly full mouth, "This is simply wonderful!"

A small bit came from her mouth and landed on Ravens cloak. She just used some of her powers to remove it, "Gross."

Apex had noticed this and had tasked himself to teach the alien some manners and the culture of earth (let alone the United States). "Ummm, Starfire? I would refrain from speaking with your mouth full. It is considered rude."

"Oh! My apologies, friend Apex. I did not mean to be 'the rude'."

"It is alright, you did not know."

Cyborgs arm communicator started to go off and he was greeted with the face of Robin. "Cyborg, I would like you and the others to come meet me at City Hall. There is something that needs to be discussed. Robin, out."

Just like that, the feed cut out and the group knew what they had to do. Beast Boy broke the silence, "Soooooo… Any of you guys have money to cover this?"

Cyborg made the excuse that his money was shredded when the group had fought the Gordanians, Raven shook her head, and Starfire asked, 'what is this 'money' that you speak of.' Apex gave a very displeased look at the group, mostly at Beast Boy, as he put enough money for the bill and tip. A tip that was considering that the waitress had to deal with their group.

"Let's go." Apex started to lead the group away from the pizza place.

* * *

The group had received their fair share of weird stares from the citizens of Jump City. That would be excluding Apex since he looked the most 'normal' out of all of them. Even if he were to look at the group, he would admit that they would catch his attention. Not for the fact that they were… different but based on how they look as if they didn't seem to belong together. One was a green changling, one and alien girl, one a cyborg, one a mage and another who seem to prefer the shadow of an alley. Even if they were normal, they would look odd as they walked down the street.

We had all arrived at the town hall, the place where Robin wanted us to be. Many city government officials went about their business, they walked frantically from/to the city hall. It probably had to do with the alien threat last night. With that in mind, it was easy for the group to understand why all of them were being ignored for the most part by the officials.

Cyborg was able to spot Robin while the group walked through the many people. They met up with the bright colored teen. "There you guys are. I have news regarding our new team."

Cyborg spoke up, "Alright, let's hear it."

"First off, we were able to come up with an agreement that we are to be the permanent crime fighting force for the city. Our residence will be located on that island in the bay area." Apex looked to see that the others were pretty happy about this. Cyborg and Beast Boy fist bumped when they heard this. "Since that will take time and money, we are going to reside in a hotel until that is finished."

Raven spoke with her usual monotoned voice, "That is nice and all, but what do we do in the meantime?"

"We begin our new jobs immediately." He crossed his arms with a smile. "We only need a patrol of two. Apex and I will start for the first day."

* * *

Robin and Apex were standing on top of a large apartment looking over the streets. Well… Apex was more leaning against an air vent while Robin stood while looking over the edge.

"Relax there, Birdman. You are making me nervous by standing so close to the edge."

The caped hero turned over to look at the relaxing man, "It's Robin." Apex just looked at the teen with little emotion as his response. Robin continued, "I'm just looking out for potential danger. It would be nice to have a little help, you know."

Apex stood up from his resting position and stood by the serious hero, "I know. So, tell me about yourself."

Robin looked over his shoulder with a raised brow, "Ummm, I'm a hero. That is all you need to know."

The hooded teen rolled his eyes, "I know that. I will start. My age is 19 years old and I use to work as a… contracted fighter."

"You used to be a mercenary?!" Robin nearly shouted that, but it didn't phase the other teen.

"No… While I did work with some mercenaries, some of which I wish to forget, I was not one. I was owned by the government-" Just then, there were sirens and a speeding car that was currently going down the street they were currently surveying. "Storytime is over, we have a job to do."

Apex dusted himself off and got ready to go, "I got this, I will need your assistance momentarily though."

He leapt off the building before Robin could argue and landed in front of the path that the car was going to take. From his position, Apex could see that the had no intention of stopping so he just stood there. He cracked his neck a few times while the car approached rapidly. When they were about ten meters away, he formed his shield and dug the end of it into the pavement.

The driver's eyes went wide at this and he tried to stop and steer away, but it was already too late. He hit Apex, but it did little to nothing to the hero. The car flipped to the side and slammed into a building. A small amount of smoke came from under the hood to show that the car was out of commission.

Robin rappelled from the rooftop to meet up with Apex, and the cops came out of their car and aimed their weapons at the ruined car. Based on how they weren't even phased in their duty to take in the criminals, it had to be assumed that law enforcement was notified about the hero team.

Robin landed behind the young hero with eyes full of surprise, "Nice work."

"It isn't over yet." Just as these words left his mouth, all the doors of the car opened to reveal the criminals. All four of them were carrying duffel bags on their backs, probably full of money taken from a bank. They also held an assortment of weapons. One was even carrying a light machinegun.

One of the cops began to should orders at the criminals, "Drop your weapons and surrender yourself."

The criminals were having none of that as they aimed their weapons at the cops and at the hero's. More specifically, three of them at the heroes and one at the cops. They began to open fire as the cops hid behind their cruiser and Apex opened his shield to cover him and Robin.

Apex began to scream at the oddly calm teen, "Robin, this is where I am going to need you. We need to take them out quickly and effectively, and you are very good at doing that."

Robin gave Apex thumbs up as he understood, and Apex began to move forward slowly. He made sure that the other teen was cover from any harm.

The robbers made sure that there was continuous fire being thrown at the teens, but it didn't matter how much firepower was thrown at the two. One of the robbers even had a grenade launcher attached to the end of his gun that he fired. When it impacted the shield, it pushed Apex back an inch. It didn't stop the teen, though.

Apex shifted his other arm into a whip that had a long blade on the end of it. He looked back at Robin and they nodded to each other. Apex flicked out his arm to discharge the blade which imbedded itself in the gun of one of the robbers, and then he flicked it down to put the robber to the ground and knocking him out on the asphalt. This startled the others enough for Robin to be able to make his move. He flipped over Apex and delivered a kick to one of the men. Apex attacked the other one by gabbing him by the belt and smashing him into the roof of the totaled car. Apex then jumped onto the car and folded the roof so that the robber wouldn't be able to move.

Robin took care of the other criminal by performing a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Apex looked over to see that the last criminal taking aim at Robin with his pistol. Apex jumped in front of the path so that the round would hit him.

The booming sound was followed by silence. Robin looked over to see that Apex stood in the way of the last criminal. "Apex! Are you alright."

Instead of answering, a groan followed by metal hitting the ground was made. It wasn't a groan in pain, however. No, it was one of irritation. The bullet only entered about a centimeter into Apex before it fell out due to the rapid healing capability.

Apex's eyes opened for him to look at the robber with a look of wrath. He changed his arm into his most menacing weapon, the blade. He slowly approached the now scared villain. The robber aimed his gun up again when he regained some courage before it was squashed when it was cut in half. Apex just smiled at him, "Nice try." He then smacked the flat end of the blade against the robber's head which effectively knocked him out.

Apex then looked over to Robin before checking himself over where the bullet had hit him. "Don't worry about that. See, it is alright."

The criminals that were now unconscious were being loaded into a truck. Robin spoke up, "How about we get back to the others, the day is about over."

* * *

It was the next day and it was easy to see the major progress had been made on their new home. It seemed as if it was a major priority for the city to complete.

In the meantime, a group of four were roaming the mall for no particular reason. Their group consisted of the green changling, the bionic teen, the ex-sidekick, and the dark shapeshifter. An odd group, but that is what you usually get when you have a group of heroes.

Right now, they were getting to know each other a little better. Beast Boy was just finishing his story to why he had become a hero in the first place and how we ran into him. "And that is why I left the Doom Patrol."

"That was an interesting story…" In truth, Apex was not really listening. He didn't really want to be roaming the mall in the first place.

"What about you, Apex, where did you come from?"

This snapped him out of his own thoughts, he turned to Beast Boy. "Excuse me?"

The changling pushed forward again, "How did you end up in Jump City when the invasion began?"

"Ummmm, well I had been traveling on my own." He rubbed his knuckles in nervousness.

The other two looked at each other in confusion. "That was kind of obvious. We all were kind of traveling around."

Apex didn't fully trust them. He had only just met them a day ago, so it is a little much to ask to tell them about his whole past. He wasn't like Beast Boy or the others, he didn't do entirely good in the past. "I'm not entirely comfortable sharing my past at this moment. Don't you think that we should get to know about each other more before I share some of my secrets."

"What is the big deal? It's not like-"

He was cut off by Cyborg's hand on his shoulder. "If he doesn't want to share, then he doesn't have to."

"Cyborg's right. We have no right to prod his past." Robin forgot to add a part of his own though. 'I wonder what he could be hiding for him to be this nervous.' He shook his head to clear that thought.

This effectively silenced any conversation while the group looked around. The other noises of customers were now apparent. Cyborg decided to end the awkward silence. "Sooooo… BB, would you like to go to the arcade?"

"Dude! That would be awesome. You want to join Robin?"

"Sure, that could be fun."

Cyborg turned to Apex, "How about you, Apex?"

They looked at the hooded teen with a mix of hope and with questioning gazes. With their eyes on him, he could not deny them. "Ahhhh, why not. I could join in for a game or two."

The group made it to the arcade. It was an obviously darkened atmosphere where there were a few kids and teens walking around. Funny enough, not many of them bothered the group of three. It seemed as if they were having too much fun to bother them. The sounds of shooting, driving, and music were creating an auditory chaos within the establishment.

They then happened across a game that they think would satisfy their desires. There was a row of four racing game seats with the whole setup of steering wheel and petals. This would also satisfy a competitiveness within their group.

The all took a seat at their own console and began the set up to the race. Only one thing went through each of their minds, that they were going to win. Sadly, only one of them could possibly be correct.

"I am soooo going to kick all of your butts"

Apex grinned, "Sure, Beast Boy. I thought you were the only one of us who isn't old enough to drive."

"What!? I can so drive."

"Riiiight, driving a moped isn't real driving." Cyborg gave a wide grin to the now fuming green teen.

"I-" BB was cut off by the sounds of the race beginning. Each of the boys focused on the count down. 3… 2… 1…

Then the final sounds were made, and Robin was able to pull off the early lead. "Ha, good luck keeping up."

The hooded teen responded, "Right behind you, spike." Apex was able to slam Robin's car into a barrier but was unable to stop BB from slipping past him. "Hey! That was a little unfair."

"What can I say, you snooze, you lose." His little victory was cut short when Cyborg was able to fly past him. "Wha? How!?"

Cy mocked Beast Boy on his earlier remark to Apex. "You snooze, you lose."

After a few more minutes and a bit of cursing from some of them, a victor was proclaimed. "Boo-yah! That is what I am talking about."

Yep, Cyborg seemed to be the one to pull off the win. He was only able to narrowly beat Robin who was closely followed by Apex. In last place, Beast Boy. It was almost as if there were a storm cloud hovering above the green one's head. Cyborg looked at them, "Which one of you thinks they can win against me?"

The other three looked at each other before looking back at the metallic teen, "You're on."

* * *

A day had past since the fun at the arcade and BB and Cy were on the patrol for today. It might be confusing as to why they were not all patrolling. Well, since there was no major threat since the Gordanian attack, the team didn't need to be deployed to take care of minor crimes in the city. It is odd, but it was requested by the city.

Getting back on track, Apex was currently roaming the lobby of the hotel as he tried to alleviate the boredom that was slowly building for him. It is kind of odd. Since he has made some new friend, he has been getting bored easier that he usually does. No matter, he should be able to find something to do.

As if to answer his calls, he saw Starfire and Robin making their way to the main entrance of the hotel. He made his way towards them, and it didn't take long for them to hear him approaching. "Friend Apex, what have you been doing on this most joyous day." She did a small spin as if she couldn't contain her excitement.

Apex took a step backwards as if he were recoiling from something that might jump out at him. "Uhhhh, nothing much. What are you guys up to?"

"Oh! Robin offered to show me a bit of your world. I am going to get something called cream of the ice."

Robin corrected her, "Ummm, Starfire, it is called 'ice cream'."

Apex chuckled to himself. He didn't expect Robin to try and hit things off with Starfire so soon. Since Apex was able to catch on that Robin wanted to spend some alone time with the alien, he was going to let them have their time. "Did you hear me, friend Apex?"

He shook himself out of his thoughts, "What was that?"

"I asked if you wished to join us?"

The hooded teen gave a smile to them both, "Maybe some other time. You guys enjoy your time."

Robin gave off a small sigh of relief. Even though the girl didn't notice it, it was picked up by Apex. He gave a nod to them both before he began to head in the other direction. Looks like he will have to find something else to bring him some excitement.

He could go swimming. He shook his head, 'Naa, it doesn't really sound fun right now. I don't want to get wet and it isn't really physically challenging.'

The next thing that came to mind was a bit of free running. Jumping across building does usually bring him out of his boredom, but it wouldn't this time.

Just then, he realized something. He had yet to run into one of the groups today. Beast Boy and Cyborg were out patrolling, and he had just run into Star and Robin. That just left one person: Raven.

She didn't seem like the most sociable person alive, but it would be worth a shot to see what she is up to.

So, he began his search through the building so see if she was around anywhere. He began the search at Starfire's and her room. She didn't seem to be there… or she just didn't answer the door. Apex's senses are much better that that of a human, so he believed he would have heard if she were in the room. He then began to scour the common areas within the building. The last area that he checks was a garden in the center of the hotel. In Apex's mind, this was a fancy-ass hotel.

Anyways, she was meditating by the pond that had a little waterfall going into it. She was chanting the words that he had heard before. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. He slowly approached to feel that the setting was completely calm. Even though the sound of water falling down rock, the breeze rustling the leaves of plants, and birds chirping their songs could be heard, it was tranquil. The leather-jacketed teen could understand why she picked this place.

"What do you want?" She spoke towards him with a neutral tone, not of one of annoyance. Apex was impressed, he barely made a noise when he approached. Perhaps she used some sort of sixth sense? He doesn't know…

"Nothing… I was wondering what you were doing."

She didn't move from her levitating position. "Meditating."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement, "I can see that. Mind if I join you?"

She turned around, "You want to join? In meditation?"

Apex shrugged, "Why not. It seems better than what I was doing before."

She made a motion that she at least didn't mind in him joining in. He sat on a rock that was slightly elevated in position so that he could be somewhat even with her as she floated. He looked at her expectantly, he had not really been the spiritual one. He sought some guidance from her.

Raven saw that he was ready for further instructions and focused her head forward and closed her eyes. She stared to levitate once more, "Close your eyes and try to find your center. Relax your body and breathing."

Apex did as she instructed as she began to chant her mantra. Apex decided to stay silent, he was just getting use to the feeling of meditation. Her voice was soothing in its own way. In his mind it was quite relaxing.

Compared to the other things that he had done as of recent, which included his crime fighting and arcade fun, this was one of the more enjoyable things he has done. This was nice in the relaxing sort of way, kind of like sleeping.

He also enjoyed this little activity with Raven. If there were any person of their group that he would pick that was most like him, he would probably pick her. BB shared his feelings about everyone in their group, and her explained that the sorceress was creepy. Apex disagreed, she was distant and enjoyed her own company. Beast Boy had just misunderstood her, just like how he is misunderstood by most. She was dark, just like him, and had a sense of maturity. He enjoyed those qualities about her.

"Uhhhhh, Apex? Meditation is over."

His eyes shot open by her words, he didn't expect it to be that short. "How long were we meditating for?"

"An hour or so." Alright, time apparently decided to jump. Did he dose off?

"I see… well I enjoyed that little session." He got up from his sitting position and stretch out some of the stiffness that had settled in his joints.

"Really? You enjoy meditation?"

"Yeah. Is it really that surprising?" Apex raised a brow during his question to the mage.

"Not many people really enjoy it… especially not Beast Boy."

Apex chuckled at Raven's words, "That doesn't surprise me. Beast Boy can barely sit still for a conversation." Raven gave out a small laugh at the small poke at BB's pride. "Well, I would like to do that again sometime."

Raven unknowingly blushed at the boy's words. Under her hood, it was not seen either. "I would like that."

"In the meantime, did you want to do anything else today? That is, if you aren't planning anything else today." He rubbed the back of his neck through the hood that he wore.

"I was going to read a book, but I think that hanging out with you would be more interesting." She still spoke in her usual, emotionless voice. Apex was at least happy that she was giving him a chance of hanging out.

"I would hope so! It wouldn't reflect well on me if I were more boring than a book." He chuckled at his own joke.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Hmmmmm." He stroked his chin in though. 'What activity would she enjoy doing? It can't be anything too chaotic.' Just then, a though struck him. "Do you like coffee?"

She shook her head, "Not really, but I could go for some tea."

"Great, we should get going then." He lead the way for them both.

The two teens were exiting a nice café with their drinks in hand. It wasn't a joint that Raven was used to, but it was fine for a single cup of tea.

At the moment, she was finishing explaining her power to Apex.

"Huh, so your power is attached to your emotions. That is interesting." He took a drink from his coffee. It was left black and slightly bitter. He wasn't much for adding anything that would take away this taste.

"Yeah… What about you? Tell me about your powers."

"As you can tell, I am a shapeshifter of sorts. The difference is that I can change my hands and arms into various weapons." He looked around to see that there was no one around them now, funny enough. As if to display his powers, he shifted one of his hands into a claw.

She did recoil a bit from the sudden weapon and sound, but she looked at it with a tint of interest. Her interest got the better of her, "Do you mind if I touch it?"

Apex was taken aback by her question. He didn't expect that this extremely reserved person was opening up a little around him. He didn't see any harm in her curiosity. "Sure, I don't see why not."

He offered his clawed hand to Raven for her to inspect. She traced her fingers along the arm and down towards his hand. Her face didn't show much emotion as she inspected it. She finally came across the metal fingers and was a bit surprised. "They are hot."

"Yeah, I know." Apex acknowledged.

"What are they made of?"

He shrugged, "I actually don't know. Something that can cut through titanium as if it were butter, that is all I know."

Raven soon started to realize what she was doing. A cars windshield cracked for some unknown reason in the shoes of Apex, but Raven knew that her emotions were starting to show a bit too much. She sharply retracted her hand and Apex shifted his arm back into his usual arm.

They continued to walk onwards with no talking between them. Raven spoke up after about a minute of silence, "Thanks for hanging out with me. I haven't really had a friend ever."

Apex chuckled at their similarity, "Same with me. It has been nice."

* * *

Another day had past, and our hooded teen was walking around town while enjoying the weather. The sun beamed over the building and gave a comforting atmosphere.

'I just love this city. The weather has yet to disappoint me.' He then heard the landing of feet behind him and he was greeted by the alien teen. "Friend Apex, I am happy to see you." She greeted him with a crushing hug.

Not that he was pained from it or anything, he just wasn't that warm of a person. "Starfire, it is good to see you, too. Ummm, could you drop me?"

She instantly obliged and dropped him as she began to share some excitement. "I never knew that your planet had some many items of fun!"

"Uhhhhhh…" Apex didn't know how to respond to the alien's enthusiasm.

"I found this place that had pleasing sounds. You must join me." Before he could even respond, Starfire took his hand that they were flying through the sky at breakneck speeds. He let out a small scream as he was not use to the sudden change of speed.

It wasn't long before they came across a place that Star was talking about. He got his feet on the ground and chuckled at the place that they came to. "I see that you like musical instruments."

"Yes, the instruments of music a quite pleasing to listen to."

They entered the building to hear that there were some people playing on the various instruments. Starfire was instantly captivated by the scene. She made her way to a triangle that was just hanging. She began to inspect it as she was unable to determine what to do. Apex was able to pick up the metal beater and handed it to Starfire so that she could play it.

She looked at the thing that the hooded teen gave her and looked back at him. He made a motion as if he were playing an invisible triangle. She caught on and she lightly tapped it. She was rewarded with the light, metallic sound. She giggled as she could barely contain her excitement. Apex grinned while shaking his head at her innocence.

He left her to her own devices as he began to roam the building. He didn't know what that could be here would be worth buying, but he was open for a possible purchase. He than ran into a black electric guitar that took his interest. He picked it up to see that it was plugged into an amp. He struck a few cords to see how it played, and he was interested in it. It was a low enough price for him to buy, but he didn't know if he wanted to buy it…

…

Ok, he bought it. They spent a few hours in the store messing around with the instruments until they decided to call it. Apex was able to assist Starfire in learning about the various instruments, and she was very happy that he did.

They were walking out of the music store as it was now early afternoon. They were both satisfied with how their time was spent. Apex had to admit, she was kind of fun to hang out with. I think that she would think the same about Apex.

She grabbed him by the hand as they began to fly back to the hotel to meet up with the others.

* * *

A few days had past since Apex had hung out with Starfire. The crime rate had dropped significantly since the arrival of the new heroes.

Besides that, there was some great news for the team. Their tower had been fully constructed, amazingly. It included: a hanger, a submarine launching area, an operations room, a gym, an infirmary, a crime lab, an evidence room, a danger room, and a state of the art security system. All these things were designed by Cyborg.

The group approached the now finished building. It was in the shape of a large T. This design choice was to go along with their new, team name. The Teen Titans. It was kind of funny to at least Cyborg and Apex since they were so close to not being teens.

They were all in the elevator that that was bringing them all up to the ops room. There, Cyborg was explaining where each of their rooms were. "Here is my room, and next to it is Beast Boys and Robins. And on the other end of is Raven's, Starfire's, and Apex's rooms."

Beast Boy laughed at the last thing the Cyborg said. Apex looked at him with a raise brow, "What is so funny, green man."

"Dude, you have to share that side of the tower with the girls." He laughed even harder.

Before Apex could retort, Raven spoke, "You were going to be on our side originally, Beast Boy, but we thought you would be too annoying."

The whole group let out a brief laugh while BB fumed a little. The doors opened to show the Ops room. They each gasped at the scale of the room how by what it looked like. They began to roam their own ways as they wanted to see what the tower had to offer.

For Apex, he wanted to check out what his room was going to be. Cyborg had asked what each of them wanted in their room and he would design accordingly. Apex opened his door and was instantly impressed. The bed was a nice, comfortable king-sized. The sheets to it was a midnight blue and the design of the room had black and red working together to create a cosmic look. There was a desk in the corner, and other items. The thing that really captivated him was the carving area for him to be able to work. That is right, Apex liked to carve in his spare time. When you can summon most of the tools needed to cut into wood and rock, it is a nice art to get into. He also looked in the corner to find his guitar. It was one that he had purchased when he was hanging out with Starfire.

He walked over to the bathroom to see it carried the same colors as room. Other than that, there was nothing special about it. There was a shower, a sink, and a toilet.

He approached his bed and laid across it all sprawled out. He looked at the ceiling as he was content with how his life was going. He started to doze off as he began to think about how his life was beginning to change, and of his new friends.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. Not much writing for two months, I know. It was all I was able to do, and much of the writing was done over the last few days.**

 **I just decided to be a bit creative and write about Apex's experience hanging with each of the titans in short segments. I hope that it was enjoyable.**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review my story. I don't know when I will be back again, but I will keep this story in mind. All I know is that I have work to do. :)**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **-Forsvaret-Komandir**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again. I thank you all for you patient in the making of this chapter. As you should know, this is not the story that I am currently focusing on and I will update it time-to-time. That happens mostly when I am currently trying to find direction for the other story.**

 **I thank you for any reviews you may have written and to all of those who Followed and Favorited this story. This gives me drive to continue this project. Without any of you, there would be none of this.**

 **For this chapter, I used some dialogue from the first episode (sorry, will be more creative in the future), but I did include some moments of my own.**

 **Without anymore delay, let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Feelings

Smoke billowed from the Jump City jail. From there, a stone villain was entering. By 'stone', the villain was literally made of stone. It didn't bother the six heroes that were laying a trap for him. He entered a hole that was made in the wall.

Then Beast Boy destroyed the element of surprise. "You know, Cinderblock, normally the bad guys break out of jail."

Then Robin added, "And I can think of six good reasons you don't want to break in." He then jumped down. "One."

Then Starfire, "Two."

Beast Boy, "Three."

Raven, "Four."

And then Cyborg, "Five."

They all waited for Apex to jump down, yet he stayed above the other teens of his group. His expression was that of irritation. "Really… This is how we are going to handle this?"

Beast Boy looked up at him, "What was wrong with that?"

Apex slide down to meet the others of his group, "We could have taken him by surprise. You know-" He shook his head under his hood, "Nevermind." He got in a ready position. Luckily, Cinderblock waited patiently as he wasn't the brightest thinker.

Raven added with her neutral tone, "Told you it would have been better not announce ourselves." Beast Boy was fuming a little.

Robin collected our focus, "Not the time, guys. Focus."

Cinderblock was done waiting around as he roared while charging us. Robin yelled at us, "Titans, go!" We all charged the stone behemoth.

Robin was the first to strike Cinderblock. He performed a spinning kick on the stone beast's head which caught him in a daze. Starfire and Cyborg brought the next two strikes from behind and to his front, respectively. Then BB came in as a raven with a distraction along with Raven which laid way for Apex to attack. He punched Cinderblock in the side which propelled him through on of the empty cells.

Beast Boy transformed back into his usual self and said, "Well that was easy." However, it wasn't. The was movement in the rubble as the stone villains got back up.

Raven spoke, "You just had to say something."

Cyborg and Robin attacked once again, but Cinderblock was ready this time. He swiped one of his hands and smacked the two heroes away from him. Starfire flew towards him in an attempt to get another strike on him. As she did this, Apex ran quickly to aid her. She threw out a couple starbolts but was then caught. Apex came in from below and kicked Cinderblock's feet out from under him which caused him to let go of the alien. She smiled at her friend, "Thank you."

He couldn't stop himself from giving a small smile, too. "No problem." They were then struck away allowing for the Beast Boy to attack.

He changed into a T-rex and charged Cinderblock. The villain was very much prepared for this as he just struck the charging Beast Boy back into the unexpecting Raven. His form changed back into his normal, scrawny self so he wouldn't squash the mage. He shook his head and tried to ease the angered look Raven was giving him. "Watch out for falling dinosaurs?" She just looked over her shoulder with a look that could kill if possible. "I'm just going to leave you now."

Apex joined up with Cyborg and Robin who just watched Cinderblock. Apex noted, "This is getting us nowhere. We need to coordinate our attacks more so we can inflict serious damage."

Robin cracked his neck. "I will distracted him. You two figure something out in the meantime." He charged the villain and jumped on its back. Apex was somewhat impressed by the courage of the teen.

Apex looked over at Cyborg. "Any ideas, Cy?"

Cyborg looked around and found a steel I-bar. "How about we start using some tools?"

Apex smiled at Cyborg before grabbing his own. They both charged the villain as Robin did a few back handsprings away. They both swung at Cinderblock who took the strikes at first but then put up his arms. He then grabbed Apex's bar and roared. He yanked it out of the teens hands and smacked Cyborg away with it. Apex saw that he was aiming at him, so he changed one of his arms into a blade and cut the bar in half as Cinderblock swung it at him.

Apex kicked Cinderblock down a hall and away from the main area that they were fighting in. He looked over to the others of his team as they collected themselves as he reverted his arm back into it's normal form.

Robin helped Cyborg up before asking him, "Wanna give this guy the sonic boom?"

Cyborg transformed his arm into his sonic cannon. "I got the sonic if you've got the boom." They both smirked at each other. The others caught up with the two. Cy yelled at Cinderblock, "Yo, Rockhead." The behemoth turned his head around with a glare. He was definitely not so smart as to pay attention to insults.

The two teens charged and ran up the wall to perform their attack. However, when they were in their critical position, their ankles locked together and caused them to spin and tumble. Cyborg's cannon hit the ground and shot off at BB and Starfire. The charge that Robin held skidded to Apex and Raven, which then exploded in their face's.

Cinderblock just laughed to himself as he charged through a few walls and freed some prisoners. The team took out the escapees as they wondered where Cinderblock roamed off to. By their thoughts, probably not somewhere good.

A few stragglers made it through the team, but Apex and Raven took note of it. They ran off to catch up with them. Apex talked to Raven, "It was definitely not good that they performed that move. They were not ready for that."

She agreed with him, "It was idiotic of them."

They entered the courtyard and saw that the main doors to the prison were blown out. Apex pointed forward. "See what you can do about that. I've got the rear." She nodded at him and phased through the ground. Not a second later were the hopes of freedom for the convicts shattered. The two doors were surrounded by black magic and slammed back into place.

They skidded to a stop and were nearly soiling themselves when Raven phased through the now closed gate. "Think again."

They backed away and turned around to see Apex with both arms as claws. He was making a horrific sound as he scrapped on claw against the other. "By all means, come my way." He just smiled at them.

The now awake guard were able to bring order to the damaged facility. All the escaped convicts were being sent back to new cells. However, the team failed in their mission to apprehend the original target.

Beast Boy had just joined back up with the group and transformed back into his normal self from a gorilla. "Jailbreak? I don't see any jailbreak."

Robin began to play the blame game against Cyborg. "None of us would've seen one if Cyborg hadn't messed up." He crossed his arms in a pouting position.

"Me?! I've messed up nothing. You got in my way!" He did the same gesture that Robin had just performed.

"You were too far forward, and Cinderblock got away because of it."

Their shouting became louder as the fight intensified, "You're saying this is my fault!?"

"Want me to say it again?" The two began to size each other up.

Starfire, with her pure heart, tried to disband the two. "Stop. No more mean talk."

Beast Boy said something that wasn't as helpful. "Yeah. If you two are gonna fight, we need time to sell tickets." Apex growled at the changling which seemed to shut him up as he sunk back into himself.

Raven lowered her hood to show her seriousness. "Cinderblock escaped. No amount of yelling will change that. So, stop acting like idiots and let's go home."

Apex stood forward. "Out time and energy will definitely be served better tracking him down."

The two teens had none of that and just looked at one another before huffing and going their separate ways. The others of the group looked uneasy as they could tell their conflict was going to explode.

Robin said, no so silently, "Loser."

And Cyborg followed, "Jerk."

They both spun around as things exploded, "What'd you say?!"

They ran toward each other as they began to trade insulting words. "You have a problem, tin man?"

"Yeah, it's four-feet-tall and smells of cheap hear gel."

And the fighting continued. The others just sunk into the background as they watch the explosive events unfold. They were unsure what would happen do to this. Apex was the only one to keep a somewhat neutral expression to this all. He was the most use to it.

Then the bombshell fell. Robin speculated, "I don't even know why you're on this team."

Cyborg retaliated, "That makes two of us. I QUIT!"

Everyone was stunned by Cyborgs assertion. They had no response as one of their team walked away from them.

Apex slowly approached Robin, "Smooth."

He just lowered his head as the others starred him down.

*Ringgggg "This is Cyborg. I'm either in the gym, playing Gamestation, or kickin' bad guy butt. Leave a message."

A beep followed as BB spoke, "Hello, Cy. Pick up… Come on, Cy, pick up. I know you're there. The phone's built into your arm." Beast Boy hung up the phone with an irritated look.

"I know how you feel." BB turned around to see the hooded form of Apex.

"What do you mean?"

"You feel angry and betrayed that Cyborg would let something as pitiful as this get in the way of our friendships with him." BB looked down with slight depression. He whispered to the green teen, "Just give him time. That is all him and Robin need right now." Beast Boy nodded at Apex.

Starfire was suddenly in front of Apex and Beast Boy with a spoon for each of them. It contained some green sludge for them both. "Taste." She forcefully shoved the spoons into each of their mouths. They both had different reactions to the 'food'.

Beast Boy performed a few acts of disgust before finally spitting it out on the floor. Apex's eyes basically rolled back into his head before he swallowed. A shiver was sent up his spine. Beast Boy, trying to clean it from his tongue, questioned the alien, "What is that, Cream-of-Toenails?" No one laughed at his name for the horrendous substance.

"Pudding of Sadness. It is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen." She took a spoonful and downed it. Her reaction was not any better than the two boys. This confirmed that she at least didn't like the substance.

Star approached a busy Raven, "Try. The displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind."

The mage gave a gray look, "My mind is never troubled. People come, people go. It's pointless to be upset about Cyborg." Her hair spun around before the screen behind her cracked under her magic. Starfire looked on with astonishment. "What?"

Starfire left to see how Robin was holding up while Apex approached, "Your relaxed attitude doesn't fool anyone. Even your magic is letting out your emotion." She turned around to see the damage before facing the hood teen. Apex continued, "It is alright to feel sadness for this. You don't even have to let your emotion run rampant."

She thought about his words before rejecting the advice, "Like I said, my mind is never troubled." There was silence before she asked him, "What about you? You seem awfully calm about Cyborg's departure."

Apex shrugged, "This is only momentary. Cyborg is drawn to us more than he realized. He needs time to think and get over his ego." He looked over at the de facto team leader. "Another also needs to realize their mistake."

Raven fully understood what Apex was insinuating as they both looked at the exchange between Robin and Star. "I'm fine. We don't need Cyborg." He walked away from a dejected Star holding a bowl of her 'Pudding of Sadness'. Apex just gave a look towards Raven as if confirming his statement.

He stretched before heading away, "I'm going to head to my room and relax."

Raven looked over at him before offering, "You know, it would be a good time for us to meditate. With Cyborg being gone and all."

Apex understood that she was hinting that she needed this to calm herself, but he only nodded to her. "Alright, let's go." They both headed off toward the roof of the tower.

Robin had been letting out his frustration on a punching bag for the past hour and a half. He took a mild breather while looking at the empty space that was usually occupied by Cyborg. The bench that he usually lifted weights at was vacant. Robin looked down as the gravity of his words finally pierced his mind.

Later, BB looked over the mountain of dishes. Knowing that it wasn't his turn, he yelled out. "Yo, who's turn to do dishes?"

"Cyborg." The voice startled the changling as he looked back to see Robin standing there. He had no visible expression as he approached the sink and began to do the dishes. One would assume that he was taking the responsibility left behind by the large teen. Be this out of guilt or something else, no one was sure.

He was then on the Gamestation playing a game that had his full attention. This was an effort to forget the metal teen's departure, but it wasn't going to last. Robin spoke to himself, "Almost there. Got it… NO! YES! Got it, just one more, and… YEAH!" He celebrated at him getting the new high score. However, he was reminded of who held the last high score. His expression was that of sadness.

He didn't notice, but Apex was looking at him in the background. He looked at his leader with pity.

Robin was then at Cyborg's room. He looked on at the empty space that had only the sound of a few beeps. He held up a picture of them that he got framed from a few weeks ago. He spoke only one thing, "I'm sorry." The alarms went off indicating there was trouble.

"If you are sorry, we will find him and bring him back. But right now, we need to deal with this." Robin looked over to see Apex standing there. He nodded at the teen as they made it to the situation room.

They enter the room while already had the other Titans. "What is it this time?"

Robin questioned, "Is it Cinderblock?"

BB had a worried expression, "You wish."

The group headed out to where the danger was.

At the chemical waste plant, a monster of sludge roamed about, Plasmus. He drank from the containers that were just filled with various toxins. With every barrel he consumed, he grew larger and stronger. He was taking his time with another barrel, but the contents began to leak when the end of it was blown out by a green ball of energy.

The monster looked at where the shot came from and saw the group of five heroes waiting for him. Robin spoke, "That stuff cannot be good for you."

The monster screeched at the intrusion before throwing bits of himself at the group. Apex struck out with his whip-arm and severed the arm of the sludge. BB went wide-eyed before yelling, "Dude! We aren't supposed to kill him." What BB didn't account for was the sludge growing a new arm while the severed one just molded back into its body.

"Just what I thought. This one is won't be defeated with cuts." Apex then jumped back when a furious blob attacked him.

"Then let's try something a little cooler." Robin then threw a disk at the monster's arm, which in turn froze it in ice up to its shoulder. The blob looked at the frozen limb and smashed it against a column in anger.

Apex smiled, "At least that worked."

Starfire, with glowing eyes, flew at the monster while throwing starbolts. The monster tried to cover itself from the barrage. While Star preoccupied it, Beast Boy flew at it as a Pterodactyl. They both started attacking together, but their attempts with not without consequence. The sludge sent streams of goo at the two and they dodged as much as they could.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven sent a few containers into the chest of the monster only for them to be shot right back at her. She dodged the oncoming attack.

Robin got a little personal when he jumped onto the monster. He punched at it only for his hand to be caught. "Come on. Let me go your giant zit."

Apex jump up and grabbed Robin to free him, but he was too late to do anything useful when the blob just shot Robin and Apex away and covered BB in the sludge. Starfire came to see how the boys were fairing in the goo. "Are you guys alright."

"As toxic as this stuff is, I think we are fine." Apex scooped some of it off him and could smell it. "I'm just going to need a shower for a week to clean the smell."

"Yeah, the taste isn't much better. I actually prefer Star's pudding." Beast Boy let out the joke in a somewhat serious voice.

Plasmus screeched which caught the attention of all the titans once more. The group scattered as the monster shot more of his toxic substance at the group. Apex was hiding behind a container along with Raven. He continued to clean out his hood from the stuff the swarmed him not moments ago. "You definitely smell terrible."

Apex looked at the mage, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. It's not like I chose to shower myself in this shit." He looked around the container to see that Robin ran from the monster. "I kind of wished Cyborg were here. We could have definitely used the extra pair of hands."

"We are going to have to make due with what we got." Raven flew over the container to join an attack with Starfire. They did not fair well as they, too, got swamped with Plasmus's body.

Starfire was the first to emerge from it and spoke, "I feel like the underside of a Zornian Muck Beetle."

Raven spoke with no emotion, "Tell me about it."

Apex helped the two out of it while he joked to Raven, "You also smell awful." Raven looked none too pleased with Apex's words, so he just backed away and got back to the fight.

BB ran from Plasmus as he yelled to the monster, "Dude, I am not on the menu."

Robin then shot his grappling hook at the sludge monster and began to run around it. "Maybe the best way to stop you is to take you down."

Apex ran at Plasmus with a shield-arm and toppled the blob. Raven and Starfire proceeded to anchor the beast down with I-bars that were used to support the building. Plasmus squirmed as he let out noises of anger. Robin pulled out his communicator, "Nice job, guys."

BB began to speak, "We did pretty well without-" He was cut off by Raven nudging him to shut it and Apex glaring at him.

Robin continued, "No time to celebrate. Cinderblock has been spotted downtown." He closed his communicator while leading the Titans away from the monster.

Apex stopped for a second when a thought dawned on him, "Guys, wait. This guy won't stay down since he is-" He didn't quite finish his sentence when Plasmus began to struggle and transform between his restraints and escape. "-basically liquid."

Plasmus then separated into five distinct monsters as they each charged one of the Titans each. They all ran into another room as they closed the door and Apex held it. Beast Boy spoke up, "At least it is five of us against five of them."

"We need a plan to stop them." Robin looked to each of them so that he could get ideas. Apex continued to hold the door, but it wouldn't have mattered. The five parts of Plasmus began to ooze between the cracks of the door and around Apex.

Apex tried to hold it, "It would be good for you to figure out one quickly."

Robin ordered, "Titans, separate."

They each ran off in different directions while Apex just release the door. "Not the type of plan I was hoping for."

They each scattered, and Star was the first one to be pursued by one of the entities. A snake form followed the flying alien, but she was seen caught and dragged to a stop. BB, as a cheetah, was being chased down by what looked like a bug with a large mouth. The tongue of it caught the changling, but he changed his form into gorilla to free himself. However, he was then tackled by it.

An octopus one chased down Raven. She used he magic to try and stop it with the heavy machinery in the facility, but the octopus just dodged it with ease. It then formed right in front of Raven and stopped her in her tracks. Apex was left with the head of Plasmus. He used his blade arm to try and cut it apart, but it would do next to nothing. He was then swarmed by it and tried to escape.

As for Robin, he ran from a beetle like form. He ran through a door and jumped down on a conveyor system. It hovered above large batches of the same toxins that Plasmus was drinking not too long ago. He attacked with his staff at first, but it was smacked away. He had to resort to fighting with his fists. No damage seemed to be done on the monster. Robin was the groups last hope as they were all collected by their various monsters.

The beetle-like-sludge began its attack with a pounce on the Titan leader. Robin held the mandibles as he tried his hardest to for it away. Unluckily for him, the conveyor was running out and it ended at a large pool of toxic liquid. He kicked to monster off and was able to get a hand on part of the conveyor frame. However, he was not without his problems. The monster hung onto his foot and refused to let go.

He lost his grip when the frame failed, "AHHHHHH!" But his fall came short. A mechanical hand came out of nowhere and saved him. He was pulled up and saw that his savior was none other and Cyborg. The mechanical teen stood next to him as he caught his breath.

Cyborg offered to the Robin, "I still got the sonic if you still got the boom." Robin had no other response other than a smirk.

In the other room, the parts of Plasmus enjoyed their success. However, it was cut short by Robin and Cyborg. They yelled in unison, "Teen Titans, go!"

They performed their new move with Robins disk and Cyborg's sonic cannon. This time, it went without any hiccups. The disk was hit by the sonic blast and exploded in Plasmus's face. What was left over was just a man covered in the monster's residue. He snored peacefully like he wasn't a monster seconds ago.

The others of the team were revealed and were none too pleased with where they just were.

The police had just shown up to clear the mess at the chemical facility. Four members of the team let Cyborg and Robin have their moment to clear the air between them. They all had faith that things would get back to normal.

Robin started, "Look, ehhhh, sorry about-"

Cy cut him off, "Yeah"

There was momentary silence before Robin continued, "So… Are we cool?"

It seemed like Cyborgs expression showed some anger, but it was only a façade. He smiled at the smaller teen and offered his fist. "Frosty."

They did their handshake and Star was overzealous, "You made the apology. Glorious, I wish to initiate the group hug." She had a giant smile on her face.

Raven was not as happy, but she seemed a little lighter in her attitude than before, "Pass."

BB seemed to be the only one thinking outside the current situation, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Warm fuzzies all around. What about Cinderblock?"

"No, we don't." They all looked to Cyborg. "I brought a present, in case you were still mad." He revealed an angered stone monster that was bounded by a gun of sorts. The beast made noises of anger.

Robin was happy to be done for the night, but it was interrupted by his own thoughts. "Thanks, but there is one thing that bothers me. Breaking into jail, using Plasmus to distract us, the plan seems to be a little too smart for Cinderblock."

Apex walked up, "I agree. Based on its fighting, I would never guess that this thing is possible to such intricate planning. It seems… familiar."

Robin continued, "There has to be someone behind the scenes. Someone we have yet to meet. But who?"

Apex just chuckled, "How about we figure this out later. I'm kind of hungry. Should we all go get some dinner."

Cyborg added, "I couldn't agree more."

 **Somewhere secret…**

A fist slammed down and shattered a cup of tea. A butler cleaned up the mess and provided another cup of tea to take its place. A figure sat upon a chair in the shadows. His voice, emotionless and even, "Next time my plans will succeed. And the Titans will pay." His visible eye narrowed at his proclamation.

* * *

 **There you have it. A little shorter than I thought it would be, but not by much. Still around 4.3K.**

 **Hope the writing wasn't too bad and that you were at least somewhat satisfied with the approach of this. Like I said, I will make plans to be more creative and try to make my own dialogue and story if I use the episodes. I was going to be gone for a couple days which would leave me majorly behind in both my stories.**

 **Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review if you liked the story, or even if you wanted to say hi. I don't know when the next chapter will come around, but just stick with me.**

 **Until Next Time.**

 **Forsvaret-Komandir**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again. Sorry for the wait, schedule has filled up and I have spent most of my time with my other story. Sorry for keeping you all in anticipation for this next chapter.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support for the story and keep it up. Any way possible if fine by me, even checking out a few chapters makes me happy.**

 **I don't really have anymore notes to make...**

 **Anyways, let's continue.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Family Dynamic

The night sky was filled with the explosion. They shattered off from the shore but were easily seen from the carnival that was still going on this late into the night. On the Farris Wheel were two teens that were enjoying the night as if they were normal. One marveled at the various colors that were produced from the rockets.

"Oooh, tell me what they are called again." The Tamaranean, Starfire, didn't lose her gaze upon the explosions.

Robin, who looked on casually, spoke with a smile, "They are called fireworks."

She still looked on with aww, "They are wonderful." One of the bangs ended up being louder and she flinched a little. "Usually explosions such as these meant that my people were being invaded by the Gordanians. You are sure that this isn't an invasion?"

Robin shook his head, "I'm positive." He offered he some cotton candy. "Here, try some of this."

Starfire took a small portion of the fluffy pink candy and looked at it with a critical eye. "Last time I tried something like this and was called the 'cotton', it did not taste very appealing."

Robin chuckled, "This is different, trust me."

She took his word for it and plopped it into her mouth. She let out a pleasant but happy sound. "This is quite tasty. OH! It's gone!"

"Yeah, it tends to do that."

A few more explosions exploded in the air and the two continued to watch them.

* * *

Down below were four other teens enjoying themselves. Cyborg and Beast Boy were enjoying a few of the games, Raven leaned against a post with an uninterested look plastered on her face, and Apex looked at everything with mild interest.

Beast Boy laughed after the both Cy and he won at a game. Cyborg high-fived the smaller teen, "Booyah, now that's what I'm talking about."

They got a large chicken and handed it over to Raven. It was obvious that the two were slightly messing with the goth teen. Beast Boy smiled at the her, "Here you go, Raven. At least you will have something that lightens you up a little."

Raven looked a less than pleased, "Thanks, I will treasure it forever…" Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

Cyborg looked over to Apex and approached from behind him, "What are you looking at, little man."

Apex gave him a 'really' look, but continued to talk to the mechanized teen anyways, "I have never been to a place like this. So many rides and everyone enjoying themselves."

Beast Boy cracked a joke, "Wow, didn't know that Apex could be darker than Raven."

Apex chuckled at the joke, "Just taking everything in. I haven't had an opportunity to ever come to a carnival, or even be this normal."

Cyborg nodded, "We all understand. Now join us, try some of the games."

Apex shrugged and joined the three in there fun. Well, two of them were having all the fun. However, their 'fun' would change to a different kind. Robin jumped down in front of the group, "Game time will have to wait. Right now, Starfire is in trouble."

Robin began to run towards the end of the pier as they all investigated the sky for the alien. It wasn't hard to find her as she flew from some pink squid type thing. She tried a few strikes, and the machine tried a few, but neither side was able to damage or hit the other. Apex scratched his head under his hood, "Well that is something you don't see every day."

Robin prepared himself, "No it isn't, but we will take it down regardless."

Starfire looped over the Ferris Wheel and joined our group. Beast Boy questioned Starfire, "So, how do you two know each other?"

Starfire looked at it with caution, "I have never seen one of these things."

Beast Boy jumped at it as a gator and missed, but Cyborg was able to catch it. He struggled to keep it from attacking, "It does seem rather angry at you specifically."

The squid broke free of Cy's grasp by freeing one of its tentacles and smacking him away. Raven tried to use some of the light poles to bind the thing, but she wasn't able to trap it. Apex and Robin, the last line of defense readied. Apex readied his blade arm and Robin pulled out his staff. He then jumped into the air and smacked the squid as hard as he could. He stuck the landing as the squid fell over the edge of the pier.

Apex lowered his blade and shifted his arm back to normal. He mused, "Effective."

Beast Boy looked over the edge where the squid fell over, "So, it that it?"

The mechanized squid broke through the center of the pier and went skyward. It turned around as it seemed to get ready for another attack. Robin looked at Apex, "Think you can throw me up there?"

Apex shrugged and grabbed Robin by the hands. He tossed the other teen into the air, and with remarkable precision. Robin got onto the thing and looked around. "Looks like I'm going to have to shut you down the old fashion way." He punched a hole into the surface of the squid and destroyed some of the crucial components inside. He jumped down and the thing climbed and exploded in the air.

Raven said in an even voice, "Well, that's done."

Cyborg seemed to be scanning the air, "Yeah, I'm not picking up anything else except for the fireworks."

Robin approached Starfire, "That thing can't do anything else to you."

Starfire still seemed worried, "But why was it attacking me in the first place?"

The group couldn't answer, so there was just silence.

* * *

Back at the tower, Starfire seemed to be very happy with the group. "Come friends, I must thank you all for saving be by reciting the Poem of Gratitude, all six-thousand verses."

The group looked at the Tamaranian with shock. Apex coughed, "Ummm, I think I am going to call it a night then."

A voice spoke behind Starfire, "I've seen you haven't changed a bit. You see, when she was little I was the one always rescuing Starfire." They all got a good look at the other girl. She had black hair, and noticeably darker clothing. She was obviously a Tamaranian.

Starfire let out a scream of happiness and surprise. "Sister!"

They each hugged each other, and the other girl lifted up a sparkling, green gem that was made into a necklace. "I brought you a gift."

Starfire's face light up in awe, "Is that a Centauri Moon Diamond? Where did you get…"

"On the Centauri Moons, of course." She strapped it around Starfire's neck. "Oh look, it matches your eyes."

Starfire beamed, the glow in her eyes closely resembled the shine of the stone. "Come, you must meet my friends." Starfire nearly dragged her sister onto her face as her excitement overwhelmed her. "Friends, this is…"

"I'm Blackfire, Starfire's older sister. And said Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions. Let me guess…" She looked at Cyborg and pondered, "Cyborg."

Cyborg offered his mechanical hand in happiness, "Nice to meet you, little lady."

The sound of strained metal echoed out, and Cyborg looked at his mangled, metal hand. "Little lady, big handshake. Well alright."

She walked down the line in front of Raven, "Raven." Raven showed no response whatsoever. Blackfire persisted, "I like your gemstone on your Ajna Chakra."

Raven gave a light smile towards the alien, "You know about Chakras?"

"I got way into meditation on Altera Prime." She walked in front of the next person, who was Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, what's up?"

Beast Boy smiled; it was obvious that he was going to try one of his jokes, "Nothing but the ceiling, baby."

To the surprise of the group, Blackfire laughed. "Good one."

Beast Boy held a little bit of pride from that and whispered to Raven, "See, she thinks I'm funny."

Raven didn't facially react to BB, but spoke in her usual tone, "Statistically, I suppose someone has to."

The Changling's expression darkened to irritation. Apex overheard that and gave a light smile. Since he was next for the meet-and-greet, he pulled down his hood so that the alien could get a good look at him. He didn't show much happiness or anything at the alien. She looked him over for a moment before smiling approvingly, "You definitely look like an Apex. Star did mention that you were unmatched in brooding, which kind of gives you away."

Apex raised a brow, "I didn't know that was a prime quality of mine."

Starfire looked him up and down, "I find you much more interesting, like you have an fascinating story. You and I should talk some more sometime." She walked down the line and in front of the last Titan, Robin. "And you must be Robin." She nearly vaulted over him to look at his cape. "Oh, I am loving this cape, it's positively luscious."

Robin smiled and explained, "It's a high-density polymerized titanium, ten-times stronger than steel."

Blackfire looked at the team's leader, "Fascinating, and this mask makes you look very mysterious." She approached closer to the teen's face. It was easy to see that Starfire was none too happy about this.

She got in between the two and broke them up, "So, beloved sister, what brings you to Earth?"

Blackfire began to move toward the couch and jumped over it. "I was in the quadrant. I wanted to see if earthlings liked to part. Besides, I needed a rest. Nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here."

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy jumped over and hovered about her shoulder. They all spoke in order.

"Black hole?"

"No way."

"Cool."

Apex gave a confused look, "Why, wouldn't it be easier to just go around all of that?" He looked around him to see who would agree.

Raven looked over, "Agree with you on that one."

Blackfire waved him off and smiled over at him, "I can see that you are worried for my wellbeing. I needed to take a shortcut, so I went through the Draconis Nebula when-"

Starfire interrupted, "Sister, that nebula is full of black holes. You know it is forbidden to travel through there."

Everyone was silent before Blackfire smiled over at her as if she were naïve, "Most fun things in life are. Now, be a dear and fetch me one of those 'sodas' I've heard so much about. Anyways, I'm zooming over an event horizon approaching light speed when…"

Starfire walked away and toward the fridge to get the soda. She opened the door before she said to herself, "I've seen you have not changed, either." She closed the door and when to rejoin her friends.

It was the next day, and Starfire was looked for her sister. "Sister? Sisiter? I required your companionship."

She went into the Danger Room to continue her quest to find her sister, but all she found were Beast Boy and Cyborg. They were busy being competitive in their racing game.

"You can't pass me. Just try, you can't… You passed me!" Cyborg's enthusiasm turned dark as he couldn't bare to lose against Beast Boy.

Beast Boy laughed, "I just know how to take the turns, Cy. And Nitro!" He did a small victory jump up before jumping back down onto the couch. Cyborg's expression darkened even more.

Starfire walked over to the two and asked, "Tell me, have either of you seen Blackfire?"

"Blazin' B? She was here just a second ago." The tables turned in his and Cyborg's race as Cy took the lead. He was able to knock BB way far back.

"Aww yeah, back in my rightful spot." He began to laugh out loud.

Starfire decided to shake off trying to find Blackfire for the moment, "May I join your game?"

Cyborg, not taking his eyes off the screen, spoke matter-of-factly, "Winner plays Blackfire."

Beast Boy's expression lightened a little, "Yeah, she rules at this game."

Starfire saddened a little as she continued to look for her sister. She decided to see if Raven had seen her sister, and she made her way over to Raven's room. When she made it, she was hesitant to knock but she tried anyways. Raven's door slowly opened, but only by a small amount. Starfire asked, "Is my sister in there?"

"No." Raven's blank expression didn't give anything away as to what she was thinking.

Starfire continued to 'bother' the mage, "Would you like to hang out with me? We could visit your favorite depressing café."

Raven spoke with her monotoned voice, "Already been. It was open mic and you sister shared some of her poetry." Raven's voice now showed she was impressed, "Your sister's piece was surprisingly dark." Raven fully closed her door so that Starfire was, once again, alone.

Starfire was back to walking the halls when she saw the silhouette of who she presumed as Robin and Blackfire. "That's perfect, Robin." Starfire gasped as her thoughts went towards some sort of jealousy. "Hold me just like that and… hyah!"

Just like that, Robin was tossed across the room and into the weight set. Blackfire began to explain the move while Robin recovered a little, "Learned that move from a Venzo Master on Tyrus III."

Starfire walked into the room to interrupt, "Hello Robin and… my sister. Am I interrupting?"

Robin smiled at his alien friend, "Not at all. Blackfire was just showing me some alien martial arts. How come you never taught me these moves?"

Starfire's expression saddened a little. Blackfire decided to answer for her sister, "Probably because she doesn't know them. I always was the better fighter." She grabbed Robins hand and lead him away from room, "Come on. I'll show you the technique I once used to stop a Raging Orthax."

Starfire's expression depressed as she became a little broken. It seems like no one was there for her.

* * *

Starfire roamed the halls unable to think on what she should do. She walked down the hall between Raven's and Apex's door and she noticed that Apex's door was wide open. She looked in to see if he was there. He was sitting at his desk while he seemed to be preoccupied with a little carving. One of his hands were in their claw form while he trimmed pieces away. He seemed to be in the middle of it as Starfire couldn't make out what it was supposed to be.

Apex seemed to have sensed her presence as he looked up to see her, "Hey, Star. Do you need anything?"

Starfire hesitated to say anything, but she finally spoke, "No, I am alright. I was just curious as to why your door was open."

Apex looked back down to what he was doing and continued to carve away. "While I do like my privacy, I felt like having the door open for now."

Starfire nodded, "I see…"

Apex looked up to analyze the alien closely. He put down his work, "Okay, what's wrong?"

Starfire shook her head, "Nothing is wrong." She put on a façade that she hoped Apex would buy.

"You have been acting slightly off since your sister came. I know something is going on, and I know it has to deal with her." Starfire downcasted her eyes. Apex got up and walked toward her, "Look, I'm not the best person to make you feel better as I am not a feely person, but you are a friend. So please, don't lie to me."

Starfire nodded before she began, "It's not that I'm not happy to see her, it's just that…" She didn't know how to continue with how she felt.

"You feel like she is taking the spotlight?"

"Yes, like she is taking 'the spotlight'." She continued, "I just want to hang out with some of the others, or even my sister, but she just keeps doing activities with them. Activities that don't include me."

Apex scratched his chin, "That is odd, it seems like she would want to spend this time with a blood relative…" Apex shook his head and continued, "Anyways, maybe you should engage everyone in common activity. I'm sure that they want to spend time with you, too. It's just that we find your sister interesting, not any better or worse."

Starfire smile, "Thank you. You really are a good friend."

Apex smiled, "I appreciate the kind words. I haven't had that much experience with friendship."

Starfire nodded as she waved goodbye before coming up with a plan of action on what she should do with her friends.

* * *

Later afternoon approached as five of the six Titans relaxed in the Danger room. They were all just enjoying the calm atmosphere but wouldn't hesitate for any change. Starfire joined the group with a large number of snacks and some films in her grasp. "Friends, I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay home movie night. I bring you popcorn and non-cotton candies. Tell me what sort of movie we should view?"

In order of Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Apex, they all spoke their choice.

"Action."

"Comedy."

"Sci-fi."

"Horror."

"Mystery."

Starfire, unable to pick one, dropped the snacks and movies. Her expression was sadness as she suggested, "Perhaps a double feature?"

"Forget the flicks, kids. We're going out!" Blackfire joined the team with a different style. She no longer had a dark and armored appearance. She now wore Starfire's clothing, and it didn't seem to really fit her style.

Starfire seemed confused, "We are?" She also seemed to notice the style change, "Where did you… Are those my-"

Blackfire seemed to ignore her sister, "Heard about a party downtown. Cool crowd, hot music."

Three of the Titans seemed to be instantly on board. Beast Boy was the first to answer, "Yeah."

Cyborg followed his little buddy, "I'm in."

Then Robin, "Why not."

Two of the Titans didn't join in on the current plan. Blackfire seemed adamant to get the other two to join. "And it's in a creepy worn-down warehouse."

This got Raven's attention as they all got up from their seats and began to walk out of the room.

BB spoke, "I am a party animal." He morphed into a Gorilla to emphasize his point.

Blackfire looked at Starfire, "Hey sweetie, raided you closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look."

Starfire seemed sad and irritated. He voices lacked anything that is usually held, "Why not, you have already borrowed my friends."

Apex noticed Starfire's expression as he stopped in his tracks. Blackfire saw this and grabbed his hand to drag him along. She wasn't suspecting that he was able to stop even her in her tracks. Apex didn't even pay mind to the alien trying to drag him along. Funny enough, he didn't even look at Starfire. His gaze was focused onto Robin's. He motioned with his eyes for the team leader to do something about Starfire.

Robin seemed to get the idea, "Hey, uhhh, Starfire. You should join us. It wouldn't be the same without you there."

Starfire looked at the others to see they all had looks of hope for her to come. Blackfire had a neutral look, she didn't convey much to the others. Starfire nodded her head as Apex then motioned to the dark-haired alien. "Alright, show us the way to this party."

* * *

Music blared, and lights flashed from the party at the warehouse. It was a surprise that none of the local authorities came by to check out the scene that was going on. A ton of young people were dancing away the night with no thought or worries of the outside world.

Blackfire announced to the world that she had arrived. "Make room, Earthlings. The queen of the galaxy has arrived."

Most of the group danced through the other party people, but Raven looked back to see Starfire lagging. Apex also noticed Raven stop as he walked up beside her, "What are you looking at?"

Raven only pointed toward the alien girl. Starfire was being pushed around and seemed to stick out like a soar thumb. Apex knew that she had to learn, so he continued to walk on with no response. Raven shook her head and followed the hooded teen.

Blackfire looked at the other three boys as she danced, "Don't tell me that you heros are a little afraid of dancing."

They stood there awkwardly, and BB responded, "I bet you that Cy could do the robot." He proceeded to dance like with the typical mechanical movements.

Cyborg just glared down at the annoying green teen and then they all proceeded to dance to feel more a part of the group.

Off to the side, Raven, Starfire and Apex looked on. Starfire felt a little out of place and was holding herself so. Raven obviously didn't enjoy the atmosphere, even though it was in a 'creepy' abandoned warehouse. Apex, he didn't know what to think. He was more curious about everything since he had never been a part of a party.

"This party is pointless." Raven look on with crossed arms.

Another figure joined them. Apex looked over to see a distinctive goth walk on the other side of Raven. "Everything's pointless." He apparently overheard what the goth girl said. "Wanna go talk about it?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders and walked on with the other teen. Apex looked on with an unimpressed look. He finally summed up his thoughts, "Deep."

Starfire felt a little exposed as two other guys walked by. They took an interest and started to hit on her. "Hey, hot alien girl. You diggin' the scene?"

Starfire responded with one of her usual naïve responses, "I didn't know we were supposed to bring shovels."

Both guys laughed loudly and with their eyes closed. When they opened them back up they were met with an unimpressed look from Apex. He grabbed them by the wrist to put it into very uncomfortable positions, "Run along now before I shatter all the bones in your hands." He shoved them away and they walked away swiftly saying things under their breaths.

Apex looked back at Starfire and saw she was very embarrassed, "No need to be embarrassed, they were nobodies."

Starfire almost responded when she was cut off by her sister's voice, "Apex, that is no way to act at a party." She grabbed him by the hand and lead him away from Star. "Show me what you can do on the dancefloor."

She brought him to a new location and began to dance in front of him. He was confused on what to do, and how to move. He just stood their rigidly. "Come on, show me come of your moves."

He began to dance a little and tried to get comfortable with it. Blackfire chuckled and spoke, "I knew you were a natural, but you have a little to learn." She put her hand on his chest and whispered, "Maybe when we get back to the tower, I could give you a private instruction."

His eyes went wide at the alien girl. He had no response because that was something he just didn't expect. "Uhhhhhh…"

* * *

Way above the heads of the heroes and into the upper orbit of the Earth was a ship. Unknown figures looked down and talked, "The girl may have defeated one probe, but she will not fare so well against three."

They launched the three probes and they began to descend toward the Earth.

* * *

Alone on the rooftop was Starfire. It had been a while since she was left alone in the crowd and went to be alone. She began to rethink her joining of the team. "Perhaps I do not belong here after all."

"Of course, you don't." She looked up to see Robin coming to join her. "You belong down there with the rest of us. What's wrong."

She decided on the façade of happiness for Robin, "Nothing is wrong, everything is wonderful. The pounding music and blinding lights are quite enjoyable." Robin obviously didn't buy the hollow words as he looked at her with a neutral expression. She began to look down in sadness, "Apex and now you… Everything is not wonderful. I am happy to see her, but Blackfire rules the videogames and she is able to share very depressing poems and she knows the cool moves and she knows when people are not talking about shovels." Robin raised a brow at that last part but didn't say anything. "And I am nothing like her."

"No, you're not." He put a hand on her shoulder, "And I think…"

One of the panels opened up to show Blackfire with pink hair, "How do I look?"

Robin didn't look impressed, "Pink. Look, can you give us a minute here."

The music changed and Blackfire gasped, "Oh I love this song." She flew toward Robin and grabbed him by the arm. She took him back inside and into the building. Starfire was, once again, alone.

She sighed and then saw she was no longer alone. She saw one of those robotic squids and tried to fight it off. Apex opened the door Robin came through earlier and spoke, "Your sister seems a little off to-" He saw Starfire being snatched by one of those squids. "HEY!"

Apex morphed one of his arms into a claw and the other into a bladed whip. He swung out with his whip as it extracted outward and created a large gash on the hull of the mechanical squid. The squid struck out with one of its tentacles and hit him through on of the roof panels. He broke the glass and landed on the ground right by Raven and the other goth kid.

He shook his head and noticed that BB and Cyborg were dealing with their own squid. The goth kid got scared of his appearance and ran away. Apex got up from the ground and look at Raven, "How was he?"

She spoke, "I'll explain later."

BB was dragged past them as Raven levitate up and Apex went over to help Cyborg with his own problem. Raven was able to throw a couple boxes at the one holding Beast Boy and he was set free. Raven looked up to see another one crash through the skylight and hit the ground. Cyborg punched one away and Apex cut off one of the arms of the thing as it crashed back. Starfire hit one of them with an energy beam.

BB looked up to see one try and pounce on him. He did a back somersault and morphed into a tiger. He smacked it backward and they all joined back together. They all focused from the rest of the team onto Starfire. Cyborg was able to jump onto one of them as he did his best to distract. He smacked on back and spun and through another. The last one rotated its arms at a high RPM and smacked the metallic teen away.

With Robin and Blackfire, it was obvious that she was trying to keep his attention on her. "Where are you going? Stay and talk to me."

Robin wasn't as keen on staying, "Look, I just want to make sure that Starfires ok."

Cyborg crashed through the wall behind the two and they both whipped around. Robin jumped up to Cy, "What's going on?"

"You remember that thing that attacked Star? It had friends." Cyborg jumped through the hole and was followed by Robin. Robin, however, noticed that Blackfire had yet to react.

"Didn't you hear him? You sister needs our help."

Blackfire removed her wig and followed, "Riiiiight, of course."

With Starfire, she crashed through a wall into an allay. She landed in a dumpster and seemed out of action for a little. One of them grabbed the dumpster and lifted it with her still inside. They began to fly away while Apex jumped up and was able to grab the one that was missing a limb.

They weren't able to go far as a boomerang cut off two tentacles of the one carrying the dumpster. Robin caught it as they all spoke, "Teen Titans, go!"

However, Blackfire flew over them and began to take them all out with ease. The last one was brought down by Apex as he cut deep into the head of the squid. It came crashing to the ground and he leapt off it. The chunks crashed down in front of Blackfire as she looked pleased with her handiwork.

They others seemed equally happy, "Aww yeah. Good times." Cyborg yelled out as they all joined the alien girl.

BB complimented, "Nice shootin', Tex."

Even Raven sounded impressed, "Very nice."

Robin asked her, "How'd you know where to hit them?"

Blackfire shrugged, "Lucky guess?"

Cyborg smiled, "We could us luck like that. Maybe you ought to join the team."

Blackfire smiled, "Me? A Teen Titan?"

Apex was about to open the dumpster to help Star out when the lid smacked him in the chin and on his ass. Starfire looked on with wide eyes and let out a gasp.

* * *

It was now later in the night, and the team had finally made it back to the tower. With the possibility of Blackfire joining the team, the atmosphere around the tower was generally happy. Well, on wasn't so happy.

Starfire was on the roof of the tower as she put a bag full of her stuff on her back and she looked out at sea and then to the sky, "She will be a better Titan than I ever was."

She began to take off, but the voice of probably her best friend broke through the air. "Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Starfire stopped and felt conflicted. Her emotions broke through as she descended back to the ground. She dropped her bag as she began to explain, "Robin, I-"

The sound of a ship permeated through the air as Star gasped and Robin got ready for a fight. A figure on the ship struck out a tendril and smacked Robin back and grabbed Star in the process. Starfire let out a noise of surprise as she began to struggle against the figure.

Robin got up from the ground with an angered posture. She sprinted after the captured alien girl and jumped off the edge of the building. He could feel the air off the tips off his fingers, but he was unable to get his hand on her. He fell off the edge of the tower. He was caught in mid-air and secured to the bottom of the craft. He looked over to see Apex, and Robin looked surprised. Apex gave a gesture of silence, and whispered, "I knew that they wouldn't give up so easily." He teased the other teen, "You two were about to have a sweet moment."

Robin didn't respond as he didn't know how to.

With Starfire, she was put in an energy prison that was transparent like glass. She still struggled against her tentacle restraints. The figure presented itself to be some kind of mechanical being. "Prepare to leave Earth orbit. We have the Tamaranean girl."

Another figure spoke, "Once we return to Centauri, you will pay for what you have done."

Starfire was confused by what they meant and continued to struggle against her restraints.

On the belly of the craft, Apex and Robin held on. Robin had overheard what they said, and he spoke to himself, "Nobody's taking her away."

His face shifted into a look of determination as he jumped around and to the other side of the ship. Apex was unprepared for this, so he used a whip arm to swing to the other side after Robin. Robin yelled at the figure, "My friend stays here."

The figure that the team leader faced responded with a charge and yell. Robin dodged it's attack by leaping over and another lash after that. He continued to dodge and move back until he was between Star's prison and the figure. The figure struck down and hit the energy field. Robin struck out with a roar and caused some damage to the alien's tendril dispenser.

The alien was still able to use it and shot out a tentacle to hit Robin off of the aircraft. Robin blocked it and it the tentacle destroyed one of the engines. Apex and the other being were fighting over the controls when they started to really go out of control.

They began to fall to the earth rapidly. Through the slight chaos, Robin freed Starfire from her prison and restraints. Starfire was ever glad to see her friends. "Robin."

"Come on." They grabbed each other's hands as Robin looked back at Apex. Apex nodded his head to his leader when Robin jumped off the craft with Star. Apex destroyed the second engine before made a 'farewell' gesture and jumped off. The ship crashed into the ground with the two aliens still on it. The ship finally flipped over and came to a rest.

Apex joined the group as the others of the team seemed to arrive. BB yelled out, "Guys!"

Cyborg yelled out, "Are you guys ok?"

The other three weren't able to answer before the ship shifted. The Titans got into a ready position at their leader's command, "Titans, get ready."

The figures approached at a walk. One of the spoke out, "In the name of the Grand Centauri Empire, you are all under arrest."

They all looked on with confused looks. BB tried to clarify, "Uhh, you can't be the good guys. We're the good guys."

The alien clarified even further, "And we are Centauri Police."

Apex chuckled, "Isn't Earth a little out of your jurisdiction."

"No, lower levels of life do not have choices over these matters."

The other alien spoke, "This Tamaranean is a liar and thief. She's committed high crimes throughout the entire Centauri System."

Starfire was obviously confused, "I have never even been to the Centauri Moons."

Robin looked at the gem around Star's when he finally took it, "But I know somebody who has." He held it up in front of Starfire. The look of realization dawned on Star's face. Robin continued when he through the stone at the Centauri policemen. "You've been chasing the wrong girl. Where's Blackfire?"

BB looked behind and pointed to the sky, "Uhhh…"

Robin continued to speak, "Don't worry, Star, she won't get away with this."

Starfire's eyes lit up as anger filled her, "No she will not." She took off after her sister.

Starfire didn't have to try that hard to catch up to her sister. She was able to get in front of Blackfire before her sister could go any further. "Hello, sister."

Blackfire wasn't all that scared, "Aww, you're mad. I know, I should have told you I was leaving, but you how I hate goodbyes and-"

Starfire cut her off, "You are a criminal and you were going to let me take your place in jail."

Blackfire looked at Star sheepishly, "Oh, well, yeah…"

Starfire continued, "You will give back what you have stolen and turn yourself into the police."

"And what will you do if I don't?" Blackfire looked down at her sister. She charged up and energy blast and struck her sister. Blackfire continued to brag, "I always was the better fighter."

Starfire caught herself as she looked on with fury, "No anymore."

Blackfire continued to barrage her sister with a relentless attack of energy as Star flew at her. With one well-placed shot, Star stopped the attack enough for the Centauri Police to capture Blackfire with a tendril. "Blackfire of Tamaran, you are under arrest."

Starfire seemed pleased, "Farewell, sister. Although you did betray and attack me, it was still very nice to see you." She continued to wave goodbye.

Blackfire was clearly pissed, "Next time it won't be so nice. I will get out of jail, little sister, and I will get even." Starfire only looked onward.

Back on the ground, Apex scratched his head. "I don't know much about families, but their dynamic is very weird."

Raven spoke out, "Tell me about it."

* * *

The sun began to rise and light up the sky. It had been a very long night, and Starfire was taking a moment to decompress from it all. She sat at the edge of the roof on the tower looking at the sunrise. Robin thought this a best of time as ever at there shouldn't be anymore interruptions. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Starfire continued to look outward, "I am sad for my sister."

"And for yourself?"

"I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced."

Robin was surprised, "What are you talking about?"

Star continued, "Well, you… everyone was having such fun with her, and then Cyborg said-"

"Look, your sister was… interesting, but she could never take your place. No one could ever take your place." He smiled at her. Starfire smiled back as she was content with his response. They enjoyed the moment of peace between them.

* * *

 **Another chapter down. I hope it was enjoyable in some way.**

 **For some people who may not like me following the episodes so closely, do not worry. It is not my plan to follow them with such precision in the future. I will keep some of their plots, and by some I mean the ones that I think really matter. I am just trying to get a feel for the world so that I can provide even better content in the future. Sorry if you don't like it so much right now, but I will try and make it better as more is written**

 **Anyways, all the support you can make would make me happy. I don't know when the next chapter will be, but bet on some time passing between now and then. The other story takes a ton of free time and leaves not so much for this one. I started with the other one, it is only fair I make it more of a priority.**

 **Until Next Time.**

 **Forsvaret-Komandir**


End file.
